Gods Eaters Demashitaa¡
by Kuroda117
Summary: La supervivencia de la raza humana es puesta a prueba dia a dia, protegiendose de los que estan arriba de la cadena alimenticia los Aragami, pero estan los Gods Eaters para proteger a la casi extinta humanidad, fin de la primera parte, continua en Gods Eaters Demashitaa¡ Burst
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**-¿Que es un Aragami?...solo sé que es un monstruo enviado por los dioses a destruir a los humanos…solo saben destruir y acabar con nosotros…¿razonar?...¿piedad?...¿tregua?...nunca fue posible eso supongo, pero ¿que tiene que ver conmigo un simple chico de 17 años de edad que esta en medio de un lugar de las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una ciudad?...estoy buscándolos…buscándolos para destruirlos y devorar con mi God Arc su célula…es lo único que puede acabar con eso…¿estoy solo?...no y si…me separe de mi equipo de echo…una bola de perdedores que no sabe siquiera combatirlos…nuestra misión traer las células de unos Ogretail, demasiado sencillo para mi pero para los demás no…aunque hay una excepción en todo ese equipo de tercera…**

**-No debimos separarnos de los demás**, me pregunta mi compañera

**-Calma, solo estamos haciendo lo que nos pidieron que hiciéramos, "explorar" **le respondo

**-Mira no quiero que nos vuelvan a dar un castigo solo porque no sigues las ordenes** me dice

**-¿Entonces para que vienes? **le pregunto

**-Hmp, si no voy a tu lado sé que no volverías ¿qué les diré a tus hermanos entonces? **me pregunta

**-No requiero una niñera, **le respondo

**-Pues entonces deja de comportarte como uno y regresemos **me dice

**-De acuerdo "Buttercup" **le digo por su sobrenombre

**-Ok, vamos Butch **me dice

Los dos "devoradores de dioses" van de camino al encuentro de su equipo, él es un old-type un chico de cabello negro corto con un fleco que le cubre el ojo derecho y una coleta, sus ojos son de color verde azabache, va vestido con un conjunto de asalto, un chaleco corto que deja ver su torso desarrollado, un pantalón de combate y botas militares, además de traer su Blade Arc una gran espada capas de atravesar la coraza de un aragami limpiamente, su compañera es una New-type de nombre Kaoru Matsubara a.k.a Buttercup un apodo que le puso el en cuanto se unió al grupo, su cabello es igual de color oscuro y cabello corto, va vestida con una capa de combate (chaleco y una top) además de pantalón militar y botas, su arma es un Boost Hammer que puede transformar en un cañón

**-¿Estas ruinas de que eran parte antes? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No se, parece que son de una antigua línea del metro **le respondo

**-Ah, sabes mucho de esto sabias **me dice con tono burlón

**-No por algo soy un año mayor que tú **le respondo

**-¿Y como es que yo no se mucho sobre esto?** me pregunta

**-¿Sera por que no pones atención a las clases de el profesor?** Le respondo con otra pregunta

**-Es que a veces sus clases son tan aburridas** me dice

**-Lo se, yo aun me duermo cuando habla **le digo en tono burlón

**-Supongo que es por eso que estoy aquí **dice Kaoru

**-¿Para que?, **le pregunto

**-Para que me enseñes las cosas que yo no se **me dice en un tono que no usa con muchas personas o sea amablemente

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Butch…Kaoru…respondan**

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Aquí estamos ¿sucede algo? **responde Kaoru

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Los requiero en la siguiente salida, encontramos a varios Ogretails rondando por nuestra posición**

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Vamos para allá** responde Kaoru

**-Bueno, comenzara la diversión **le digo comenzando a avanzar mas rápido

**-Espero nos dejen algo** me dice Kaoru corriendo a mi misma velocidad

Mas adelante llegan a donde se supone estaba su equipo, pero no hayan a nadie

**-Esto es extraño **le digo

**-Lo se, ¿dónde esta el grupo? **me pregunta Kaoru

**-No bajes la guardia, tratare de contactarlos **le respondo a lo que a mi me extraña el silencio que hay

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-¡Aquí Butch me copian!...¿alguien sigue vivo?...no hay respuesta **le informo a Kaoru

**-Hay que salir de aquí, debe de haber alguna interferencia **me dice Kaoru

**-Si, no es la primera ves que pasa…de acuerdo vámonos hacia fuera **le digo a Kaoru aunque ella sabe al igual que yo que pudieron caer victimas de ellos, eran un grupo nuevo apenas y nosotros debíamos cuidarlos a pesar de que solo recibíamos ordenes

Kaoru y Butch comienzan a caminar a través de los escombros tratando de encontrar algún rastro del equipo pero no hayan nada, hasta que llegan afuera

**-¿Escuchas eso? **le pregunto a Kaoru

**-Proviene de esa dirección….mira una bengala **señala Kaoru hacia una luz que salio de repente

**-¡Andando!, **le ordeno a Kaoru

Los dos corren cargando sus "gods arcs" que no son para nada livianas y al llegar al sitio se encuentran con su equipo combatiendo contra varios Ogretails, unas criaturas de origen americano que se reprodujo rápidamente, es del tamaño de un humano grande no tiene brazos pero si una gran quijada llenos de colmillos, dos poderosas piernas y una cola que utilizan para golpear y lanzar púas

**-¡Demonios, vienen con varios Zygote! **Digo desconcertado por que se suponía que no había de esas criaturas por aquí

Los Zygote son criaturas voladoras que son como mujeres combinados con un huevo, se dice que aparecieron por primera ves en américa, esparciendo gas toxico que es nocivo para el humano además de atraer a otros aragamis lo cual debían ser derrotados rápidamente

**-¡NO PODEMOS DERROTARLOS SON DEMASIADOS! **dice el miembro con terror en sus ojos disparando como loco

**-¡NO DESESPEREN, PODEMOS CONTRA ELLOS!** dice una miembro del equipo que esta mas tranquila pero falla los disparos

**-¡DISPARENLES CON TODO! **ordena el líder del grupo derrotando a un Ogretail

**-¡YO LOS CORTARE A LA MITAD! **dice un novato corriendo hacia un Zygorat pero este esquiva el ataque y es embestido por un Ogretail

**-¡MALDICIÓN, VAMOS A MORIR!** Dice el miembro del grupo ya dominado por el terror

**-¡AYUDENME! ** suplica el novato al ser embestido de nuevo para ser devorado por un Ogretail

Antes de que pudiera darle una mordida mortal es golpeado con furia por el mazo de Buttercup que lo arroja hasta un edificio

**-¡LEVANTATE COBARDE!, ¿O PREFIERES MORIR AQUÍ?** grita enojada Kaoru por ver a su compañero de equipo tan asustado

**-¡KAORU TE REQUIERO AQUÍ AHORA!, **ordena el líder del grupo

Pero al distraerse no observa al Zygorat que lo iba a morder para devorarlo, pero es detenido por Butch cortándolo a la mitad

**-¡Preocúpate mas por que salgamos vivos de aquí! **dice Butch mofándose de su líder

**-¡Grrrrrr!, **solo siente furia por que a pesar de ser aragamis débiles no puede dirigir al equipo bien

**-¡USTEDES CENTREN LOS DISPAROS HACIA LOS ZYGORATS, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAMOS DE LOS OGRETAIL!, **ordena Butch a lo que como si fuera un diferente equipo empieza a cambiar el asunto a su favor

Uno a uno los Zygorats caen como moscas a causa de los disparos de los "Gun Arc" del tipo asalto y rifles absorbiendo a parte sus células para alimentar sus armas y obtener mas poder, Butch, Kaoru y el líder se encargan de los Ogretails que van retrocediendo ante la fuerza combinada de ataque y defensa de los tres hasta que ya solo queda uno el cual se despacha Butch después de alimentar su arma

**-¡A VER SI RESISTES ESTO!, **grita Butch preparando su espada la cual se hace mas grande y deja caer todo el peso en el Ogretail terminándolo

Después de la batalla obtienen lo que vinieron a buscar, la célula de un Ogretail intacta además de premio la de un Zygorat para después llamar al equipo de extracción

**-¿Por qué no solicitaste nuestra presencia antes? **pregunte

**-No eran un problema hasta que nos dimos cuenta que era una trampa, **responde el líder

**-Para ser un líder eres muy idiota **le digo con sarcasmo

**-¡COMO TU SUPERIOR NO TE PERMITO HABLARME ASI!, **me responde con furia

**-Tranquilos ambos, **piden los demás miembros del grupo a lo que me alejo hacia donde esta Kaoru

**-No puedes estar en un equipo sin hacer que te odien…¿verdad?, **me pregunta Kaoru

**-No es mi culpa que sean tan débiles, **le respondo

El grupo es recogido por un helicóptero que los lleva hacia una base perteneciente a la organización Fenrir al descender el equipo se retira hacia el interior de su base a excepción de Butch y Kaoru que son llamados al laboratorio del profesor Utonium

**-¿Nos llamo?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, gracias por venir ya que requiero que me acompañen a un lado** dice el profesor Utonium, un señor de unos 42 años que es uno de los científicos respetados dentro de la organización que no solo apoya para encontrar una manera de que el humano regrese a su antigua vida sino también explicar el desarrollo de los aragami

**-¿A dónde lo llevaremos?, **le pregunto

**-Iremos a la base del centro de Japón, a New Tokio **reponde el profesor

**-Es decir que…regresamos a casa **dice Kaoru algo emocionada ya que tendrá oportunidad de volver a ver a su familia

**-Así es, seguro que esperabas poder hacer un viaje igual, además así calmaremos las cosas por aquí por tu actitud muchacho, **me dice el profesor por la fama que me hice aquí

**-Entre mas pronto salgamos de este agujeró mejor, **le respondí

**-Bien, partiremos lo mas pronto posible y antes de que se me olvide, tengan estos papeles ya que serán transferidos a este escuadrón, **dice el profesor entregándonos los papeles de transferencia

**-No puede ser…Rowdypuff…¿no me diga que estaré en el equipo de mi hermano?** le respondo negando a creérmelo

**-Es el único que te aceptaría de regreso, espero lo entiendas **me responde el profesor

**-De acuerdo, es mejor que nada **le digo ya que tuve altercados con mi hermanoen el pasado lo cual provoco que cambiara de bases a cada rato

**Muy bien, si ya no hay nada más que decir, vámonos **dice el profesor

El helicóptero sale de la base encontrada en el extremo sur de China, llevando consigo al profesor y a los dos "Gods eaters" sin que nadie vaya a despedirlos o desearles buena suerte, solo a Kaoru le dieron las gracias y que ojala regresara

**-Sé que te echaran de menos, **me dice Kaoru tratando de alegrarme

**-Tal ves…tal ves…** le respondo a lo que cierro los ojos para dormir el resto del viaje, hacia un nuevo día de donde se detuvo el tiempo hace dos años


	2. Chapter 2: New Tokio

**Un review ya es algo, pero no esperaba que muchos lo leyeran, solo alguien renombrado aqui si tiene varios reviews en sus historias (sean normales o crossover) pero es para seguir experimentando para no detenerme como una nueva lección que aprendi, "Si no tienes talento trabaja; y si lo tienes trabaja el doble"**

Capitulo 1: New Tokio

El helicóptero de la corporación Fenry sigue su curso hacia la base en medio de Japón "New Tokio", mientras en otro lado

**-¿Estas seguro que se encuentra en este lugar?, **pregunta una chica new type de cabellos naranjas con una coleta amarrada con un listón rojo, ojos rosas y va vestida con un suéter sin mangas con capucha, además de un corto short con botines del cual todo su conjunto es de color rosa además de traer una gun arc del tipo sniper que se puede volver una blade arc del tipo cuchilla ya que se especializa en ataques a larga distancia

**-Según los informes…si…pero hasta ahora no se a dignado a presentarse, **responde un joven de 18 años de cabellos naranjas, ojos rojos del color de la sangre y va vestido con un traje, botas de montar además de cargar con una blade arc del tipo katana de color rojo con negro

**-Deberíamos volver a juntarnos, **opina la joven de 17 años

**-Descuida "Blossom" si lo apresuramos se nos escapara** responde el joven hablándole por su apodo

**-Un Kongou no puede ser tomado a la ligera, **reclama Blossom

**-Esta solo y no es normal eso…por eso te digo que te relajes y veras que todo saldrá bien, **dice el joven

**-De acuerdo Brick, pero después tendrás que darme algo dulce** dice Blossom

**-Y ¿cómo que se te ocurre?, **dice pícaramente Brick

**-Un pastel o una bolsa de dulces estaría bien, **dice contenta Blossom

**-¿Uh?, bueno…..esta bien, **dice Brick algo decepcionado

**-Y por supuesto esto, **dice Blossom acercándose a darle un beso a Brick

**-Creo que eso también tenia en mente je, **dice Brick

**-¡Mira!, **señala Blossom a una luz en el aire

**-Parece que lo hallaron, ¡vamos!, ** ordena Brick cargando su Katana

**-¡Si!, **afirma Momoko corriendo junto a Brick a través de las ruinas de lo que parecía era una antigua ciudad

Cruzan a través de un edificio en ruinas, escuchando los disparos y golpes de una batalla entre el Kongou y los demás miembros del grupo, así que al atravesar la ultima pared que de echo fue destrozado

**-¡TEN CUIDADO CON SU GOLPE BOOMER!, **advierte una chica new type de coletas de color amarillo, ojos azules y de vestir un traje de gótica, con bordados y de color azul cielo, trae además una gun arc que es una metralleta de 6 cañones los cuales disparaban una serie de balas perforadoras

**-¡DESCUIDA, LO TENGO CONTROLADO…WHOA!, **responde un chico old type rubio de ojos azules parando el golpe de su atacante con su escudo que trae integrado en su Lance arc, va vestido como un peleador de kun-fu golpeando en la dura armadura del Kongou tratando de atravesarlo

**-¿REQUIEREN APOYO?, **pregunta Brick

**-¿CREES QUE REQUIERO APOYO?, ¡CLARO QUE LO NECESITO!, **grita el rubio esquivando la embestida del Kongou

El Kongou es un simio muy grande acorazado el cual es caracterizado por ser muy fiero, mide dos metros en cuatro y dos y medio parado, su espalda tiene una especie de caparazón como si fueran varios tubos de órgano el cual junta aire, lo comprime y lanza el aire comprimido a sus victimas, se presume que su primera aparición fue en el continente euroasiático

**-GOOOOOUUU-** gime el Kongou

**-¡CAMBIA A BALAS ELECTRICAS HACIA SU ESPALDA! ** Ordena Brick lanzándose hacia el simio

**-¡DAME UN SEGUNDO…..VAMOS….VAMOS…!, **dice Bubbles cambiando la configuración de su arma

**-¡MALDITO SIMIO, TOMA ESTO!, **grita Boomer lanzando un ataque con su lanza el cual es parada con el brazo del Kongou pero destruye su brazo en el proceso

**-Apunto a la cabeza….te tengo, **dice Blossom apuntando con su sniper dándole en la cara rompiendo su casco

**-¡INTENTA ESCAPAR!, **indica Brick tratando de cortarle el paso mientras el Kongou trata de subir por una de las estructuras

**-¡QUE LO INTENTE!, **dice Bubbles comenzando a disparar a lo que su metralleta cubre de una nube de polvo el lugar donde se estaba trepando tirándolo hacia Brick

**-¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO UUUAAAAAAAA!, **grita Brick lanzándose a interceptarlo y atravesarlo

**-AAAAAAGGAGAGAGAGGA-**

En la base de New Tokio

**-Llegamos profesor, **dice el piloto

**-Gracias, bajemos** ordena el profesor

**-Entendido, **dice Kaoru

**-Tenía un buen sueño, **respondo

**-Bienvenidos, a la base de New Tokio…DYNAMO, **dice una despampanante peliroja

**-Señorita Bellum, tiempo sin verla **dice el profesor

**-Lo mismo digo profesor, **dice Bellum

**-Estos son los dos nuevos reclutas que estarán aquí apoyando a la base, **dice el profesor

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sarah Bellum, soy la coordinadora de la base, pasen por aquí **dice Bellum llevándolos por la puerta principal

**-Es bonita, **opino

**-Compórtate, **me dice Kaoru

**-Ok, vamos pues **le digo

La coordinadora nos lleva a través de la puerta la cual se abre como un garaje, cerrándose atrás de nosotros, avanzamos por un pasillo que nos dirige a otra compuerta el cual es el lugar donde las Gods Arcs se guardan cuando no estamos en combate

**-Deben dejar aquí sus armas, no las requerirán adentro, **nos dice Bellum

**-Entendido, **contesta Kaoru dejando su Boost Hammer en la ranura la cual se asegura y se guarda

**-De acuerdo, aquí tienes **contesto mientras pongo mi Buster Blade en mi lugar, mi antiguo lugar

**-Bien, ya puedes abrir, **dice Bellum a lo que nos abren la puerta

**-El olor de los viejos recuerdos…..no están, ** digo

**-¿No esta quien?, **me pregunta Kaoru

**-No importa, **le respondo

Al entrar es igual que las demás bases en que he estado, hay personas que son civiles que vienen a pedir cosas, vendedores y demás "Gods Eaters" que son de seguro nuevos por que no los recuerdo, nuestro trabajo no nos garantiza regresar con vida

**-Bueno pónganse cómodos mientras voy con el líder de la base, con su permiso, **se despide el profesor de nosotros

**-Vengan conmigo les mostrare sus aposentos** nos dice la coordinadora

La seguimos hasta el elevador donde nos lleva al primer piso donde se encuentran varias habitaciones, normalmente hay 18 habitaciones divididas entre los tres pisos mientras en el cuarto y quinto se hayan la enfermería, las oficinas y el laboratorio junto al cuarto del jefe, aun recuerdo donde esta cada cosa

**-Joven Butch, dormirá en esta habitación y la señorita Matsubara dormirá en la habitación del final, ** nos dice Bellum

**-De acuerdo, iré a conocer mi habitación, **dice Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia el final del pasillo

**-Dígame, ¿sabe que paso con la antigua coordinadora?, **pregunto

**-¿Se refiere a la señorita Keane?, ella esta asignada en otra base en Rusia, hay una cosa que me intriga…su apellido **me dice Bellum

**-¿Se refiere a Him?, si soy hermano del líder del grupo que me toco, **le respondo

**-Ya veo, como se habrá dado cuenta, el se encuentra en otra misión junto a su equipo **me dice

**-Supongo que ni puede mantener a nadie vivo, **le digo sabiendo que por eso el puesto estaba sin ocupar

**-De hecho, el decía que ese puesto pertenece a alguien que sigue vivo, solo que aun no se presentaba, ahora veo a que se refiere **dice Bellum

**-Uhu, en fin, veré mi cuarto si no le importa **le respondo a lo cual entro a la habitación

La habitación tiene lo esencial, una cama, un sofá, una ventana holográfica, además del siempre confiable terminal personal, sirve como un teléfono o agenda donde llegan todas las noticias aunque con restricciones, solo bajare mi confiable y propio estilo

**-Ok, Poochi como te fue el viaje, muy lindo **le digo a mi mascota virtual el cual lo utilizo como mi propio sirviente para mi terminal y asi evitar ser hackeado o intervenido

**-¿Un mensaje?...Buttercup….ya tan temprano y esta jugando con esto, veamos que dice, **me dispongo a leer el mensaje

"_**Solo estoy probando esto, mi cuarto esta algo simple pero ya lo remodelare para tenerlo a mi gusto, seguro que el tuyo esta igual, pero esta ves por favor tenlo limpio para que el olor no moleste a tus vecinos y a mi incluida, nos vemos"**_

**-No fue mi culpa, ¿Quién iba a saber que esa leche se iba a agriar, **me digo a mi mismo

Es hora de dormir un poco pienso, a lo que me acuesto a descansar, cierro mis ojos y no se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que siento unas miradas sobre mi, y recuerdo cosas…

**-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?, NO ERES INMORTAL PARA LANSARTE ASI CONTRA LOS ARAGAMIS Y DESAFIAR MIS ORDENES**

**-AL DIABLO CON TUS ORDENES, HICE LO QUE DEBIA HACER Y ESO NOS SALVO NO**

**-NUESTRO HERMANO CASI PIERDE LA VIDA POR QUE TU NO ESTABAS EN TU PUESTO**

**-EL DEBE SER MAS FUERTE SI NO MORIRA, ESO ERA LO QUE DECIA NUESTRO PADRE**

**-NUESTRO PADRE SOLO FUE UN LOCO QUE SACRIFICO A SU EQUIPO PARA SALVARSE A SI MISMO**

**-EL NOS JURO QUE REGRESARIA, SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

**-PERO ESAS CONSECUENCIAS NO TENIAN QUE SER VIDAS HUMANAS**

**-YA ME HARTE ME LARGO DE AQUÍ**

**-BIEN VETE, PERO RECUERDA QUE REGRESARAS Y VOLVERAS CONMIGO PARA SEGUIR DONDE TE QUEDASTE ME OISTE**

**-Esos malditos recuerdos, **comienzo a hablar

**-¿recuerdos malos?, **oigo que alguien me dice susurrando al oído

**-Si, recuerdos de cuando estuve aquí, **continuo mi explicación

**-¿pero ya estas aquí de nuevo no?, **me dice la voz, ¿una chica?

**-Si, pero….¿quien eres?, **pregunto al abrir los ojos y ver a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules acostada en mi cama

**-Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, mucho gusto **me dice levantándose

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, **le pregunto

**-Vinimos a conocerte, **responde otra chica sentada en mi sofá de cabello anaranjado y ojos rosas

**-¿Conocerme?, **parezco novato preguntando tanto

**-Si al hermano de Boomer y Brick, **me dice con una sonrisa la chica llamada Miyako

**-Bueno, espero les haya gustado pero ya fue suficiente, **les digo con autoridad

**-Palabras grandes para un recién llegado, si ya estuviste aquí sabrás que podemos hacer esto, por cierto mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, **me dice la chica de ojos rosas

**-¿Me están diciendo que son de mayor rango?, pero si se ven que son mocosas aun, **les contesto

**-Si, pero pueden patearte el trasero te lo advierto, **dice una voz conocida para mi

**-¿Boomer?...ya has crecido no es así, ¿cuanto años ya tienes?...deja recuerdo…. ¿16?, **le digo con cierta alegría y para molestarlo también

**-Si pero parece que tu todavía tienes la misma edad de cuando te fuiste, **me dice mi hermano

**-Si, me alegra de verte **le digo emotivo, aunque no lo soy pero me alegra volver a verlo

**-Supongo que querrán estar solos, vamos a conocer a nuestra nueva compañera Momoko, **dice Miyako con alegría, no había visto a una chica como ella antes con tanta energía

**-De acuerdo, nos vemos después, **dice Momoko dejándonos a ambos solos

**-¿Nuevo miembro?...no me digas que ellas, **le pregunto a Boomer

**-Si, forman parte del grupo al igual que tu, **me responde

**-Ya veo…¿y donde esta el?, **le pregunto

**-Atrás de ti, **demonios

**-¡AGGGGG, SUELTAME!, **le ordeno a mi hermano Mayor

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te has vuelto débil?** Me pregunta Brick mientras me tiene con un candado en el cuello

**-¡CUANDO ME LIBERE TE VAS A AGGGGG!, **me cuesta respirar

**-¿Qué no te escucho?, **me dice burlándose de mi

**-¡YA VERAS!, **digo golpeándolo con mi codo en el estomago obligándolo a soltarme

**-¡Uffff!, buen movimientoooooooo, **dice mientras lo embisto

Ambos continuamos peleando por todo el lugar mientras Boomer solo se ríe de nosotros a lo que nos hace enojar

**-¿Y TU DE QUE TE RIES?, **le preguntamos ambos

Se nos queda viendo asustado cuando lo agarramos y lo lanzamos por la puerta rompiéndola

**-Lo ven les dije que serie el, **dice Kaoru asomándose junto a las demás chicas y miembros de la base

**-¡JA, VAMOS ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!, **me grita Brick riéndose

**¡AUN NO ACABO CONTIGO!, **Le grito, por primera ves en mucho rato me estoy divirtiendo

**-¿Boomer estas bien?, **le pregunta Miyako a Boomer

**-No del todo, con su permiso….¡HIJOS DE LA %&$# &%$# ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!, **nos grita Boomer lanzándose a embestirnos

Arriba en la oficina del director

**-¿Por qué trajiste a ese animal? **Pregunta el director de la base

**-Es un buen elemento y será necesario para tu plan, **responde el profesor

**-Bueno….pero será mejor que se comporte, **dice el director

**-No se preocupe señor Jojo, así será, **dice el profesor


	3. Chapter 3:RowdyPuff

**Bueno continuo esto, aunque sin publico pero si alguien lo lee me conformo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 2: RowdyPuff Team

Un nuevo día en la vida de un "God Eater" la mañana empieza tranquila pero pronto saldrán a hacer sus obligaciones los recolectores y los de defensa a excepción del equipo especial el cual tiene que esperar ordenes para salir, por lo tanto se hacen las presentaciones adecuadas a los dos miembros de dicho equipo

**-Muy bien, como ya conocen a sus dos nuevos compañeros seré breve, asi que pongan atención **ordena el líder Brick, mi hermano mayor

**-¡Si!, **respondemos el equipo

**-Nuestros dos nuevos compañeros vienen de un diferente grupo que era de recolectores, nosotros no hacemos eso sino que somos los que nos encargamos de enfrentar e investigar la actividad de los Aragamis, estamos disponibles cuando sea, donde sea y como sea, si tienen algo mas importante que hacer olvídenlo…se presentan inmediatamente y partimos hacia el lugar que nos requieran, quedo claro…Butch….Kaoru, **explica Brick

**-Buttercup, **digo

**-¿Qué dijiste?, **pregunta Brick

**-Buttercup es su nombre clave señor, **digo mas formalmente

**-¡Eso no es cierto!, **contesta Kaoru

**-De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante se referirán a ella como Buttercup en las misiones, **dice Brick aceptando

**-Pero….**intenta reclamar pero la mirada de Brick la hace desistir

**-(Esta me la vas a pagar), **mesusurra furiosa Kaoru

**-(De nada) **le susurro a ella, me divierto de lo lindo

**-Ok estas son sus posiciones, artilleras Momoko y Miyako, atacantes yo y Boomer, pesados Butch y Kaoru…¿alguna pregunta?, **pregunta Brick

**-¡Ni una señor!, **respondemos de nuevo el equipo

**-De acuerdo, ahora vayan a hacer algo mientras yo duermo un rato, **dice Brick dirigiéndose hacia el elevador

**-No ha cambiado en nada, **le comento a Boomer

**-Si, será un líder nato pero también un gran perezoso, **me contesta mi hermano menor Boomer

**-Nos veremos después, **Nos dice Kaoru

**-¿A dónde vas?, **le pregunta Miyako

**-Voy a visitar a mi familia, **les responde Kaoru

**-¿Eres de esta ciudad?, pero nunca te conocimos o visto antes **comenta Momoko

**-Es que antes estábamos en otra base del norte del país y fueron transferidos aquí mientras entrenaba en otra base en china, no les he visto en algún tiempo, **les explica Kaoru

**-Te acompañaremos, **dice Momoko

**-Descuiden estaré bien, **le responde

**-También debemos salir un rato a la ciudad** **antes de que nos llamen a alguna misión, asi que podremos acompañarnos en el camino, **le explica Miyako

**-Esta bien, vámonos **acepta Kaoru su ofrecimiento

**-Nosotros nos quedaremos entrenando en la sala de simulación, así que nos veremos mas tarde, **les contesta Boomer

**-Esta bien, de todas maneras es la hora de las chicas y los chicos no estaban invitados, **dice Momoko

**-¡Aaah que lastima!, **le respondo a la chica de cabellos de zanahoria

**-¡UYYYY! Eres igual a tu hermano de grosero, **me responde molesta Momoko, supongo que nos parecemos en algunas cosas

**-Comeremos juntos cuando regresemos Boomer, **dice Miyako

**-Claro, cuídense **le responde Boomer

Las chicas salen de la base por la puerta de atrás que conecta a la ciudad, la cual no es una ciudad en si ya que parece mas un pueblo de aquellos que se usaban antiguamente en la era Edo, al no tener recursos para sustentar una casa como las de antes, se utilizaron para poder vivir en ellas, cada ves hay menos recursos si me lo preguntan, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que esta base caiga por algún ataque de Aragamis

**-¿En que piensas Butch?, **me pregunta Boomer

**-En nada, vayamos a estirar los músculos, **le respondo a Boomer

Mientras tanto en la ciudad

**-¿Con que así viven ustedes?...en donde estábamos apenas había una casa en pie, **les comento a ellas

**-Se puede decir que hay muchos lados en los que viven en tiendas la mayoría, ya que también hemos salidos a otras bases como apoyo, **me comenta Momoko

**-Es algo triste, como pensar que esto es el fin, pero debemos mantener la esperanza, **noscomenta Miyako

**-Bueno, pero no hay que hablar de cosas tristes, **les digo para que se animen, no quiero parecer como la que las hace recordar cosas tristes

**-Esta bien, dinos…¿cómo es tu relación con Butch?, **me pregunta Momoko, no esperaba eso

**-Solo somos colegas, no es la gran cosa ni nada….es como la relación de ustedes y los otros dos, **no sé que decirles, realmente me gusta el pero si lo admito tal ves se burle en mi cara

**-¿O sea que es un amor en secreto?, **me pregunta Miyako…¿qué es lo que esta pensando?

**-¡No!... ¿porque crees eso?... ¿acaso ustedes están con…?** les pregunto a ambas

**-Claro, **dice como si nada Momoko

**-Llevamos un tiempo pero si, **me responde algo apenada Miyako

**-Esto es incomodo…..o ya llegamos, esta es la dirección que me dieron, **les digo a las demás mientras veo una casa normal, algo desarreglada pero por lo menos tiene techo

**-Querrás estar a sola con tu familia, te veremos después Kaoru, **me dice Momoko

**-Hasta luego, **se despide de mi Miyako

Ambas son tan tranquilas que me pregunto de no haber pasado lo de los Aragamis….¿nos hubiéramos conocido y hacernos amigas?

**-Hola jovencita, ¿qué desea?, **me pregunta una voz familiar a mi

**-¿Mama?, **pregunto con alegría

**-¿Kaoru?...¡HIJA!, **grita mi madre de felicidad

**-¡Mama te e extrañado tanto!, **le digo con una alegría y tristeza que nunca muestro

**-¿Qué pasa cariño?, **pregunta otra voz

**-¿Papa?, **pregunto al ver a mi amado padre ahí, tratando de contener las lagrimas

**-¡Regresaste con nosotros!, **me dice mi padre

**-¡Si los extrañe mucho!, **les digo a mis padres abrazándolos, queriendo que nunca mas se fueran de mi vida

**-Pero entremos hija y cuéntanos lo que has pasado estos años, **me dice mi padre invitándome a entrar, me fui de la casa a la edad de 10 años a entrenar para ser una "God Eater" y así brindarle a mi familia un lugar mejor para vivir

En la base DYNAMO

**-RARRRRR-**grito al soltar un fuerte golpe hacia un muñeco de un Ogretail con su Buster Blade

**-Fiuuu, calmado hermano….es solo un entrenamiento **me dice Boomer

**-Para mi, siempre doy el 100% **le respondo a mi hermano

**-Ok, ve esto…AAAAAAAA, **grita Boomer atravesando el muñeco con su Lance arc

**-Un golpe limpio, pero…¿puedes hacerlo con uno real?, **le pregunto a mi hermano cabreándolo

**-En la próxima misión te lo demostrare, **me responde algo enojado

**-Espero que no lo hagas, podrías terminar muerto **le dice Brick a Boomer, parece que se levanto de buenas

**-¿Acaso puedes hacerlo mejor?, **lo desafio, me encanta verlo intentar superarme

**-Por supuesto, **dice Brick corriendo a una velocidad increíble cortando a la mitad el muñeco

**-Vaya, ahora si te derroto **me dice Boomer haciéndome enojar

**-Pffff, presumido **le respondo aunque ya me esperaba algo asi

**-Sigamos entrenando un poco, así nos platica sobre su "compañera", **dice Brick con picardía, también lo esperaba

**-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?, llevamos solo 1 año de conocernos y es la persona en la que confiaría mi espalda, **les cuento a mis hermanos

**-¿Tan cercanos ya son?, espero no le arruines la vida **me dice Brick haciéndome enojar

**-¿Y ustedes ya con las otras?, **les pregunto tratando de cambiar la conversación

**-Claro, **me responde Brick haciendo alarde de su sensatez y calma

**-No es algo que quiera presumir de hecho, **me dice Boomer, sigue siendo algo penoso sobre esas cosas

**-Bueno, habiendo pasado de ponernos al día continuemos con el siguiente **les digo a mis hermanos ya que no requerimos tanto hablar para saber como nos ha ido en este tiempo, tal ves tratamos de dejar el pasado en el pasado

En la oficina general

**-Muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí ¿me explicara el plan que me conto en su mensaje?, **pregunta el profesor

**-Bueno, e ideado algo que nos ayudara a devolver a este planeta su forma original, pero requiero que investigue a los Aragamis mas fuertes, ya que sus células son la clave para lograr esto, **explica el director Mojo

**-Bueno, puedo hacer eso, pero tengo una pregunta…¿Por qué yo de entre otros científicos en el mundo?, **pregunta el profesor

**-Confió mas en usted que en cualquier otro, además tenemos la misma visión del asunto, lograr que el humano regrese a su posición original en la vida de este planeta **comenta Mojo

**-Bueno eso es cierto, aunque me reitero a decir que yo pienso que podemos coexistir los humanos con los Aragamis, pero lo apoyare en todo lo que pueda **responde el profesor

**-No esperaba menos de usted, **dice Mojo

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-Adelante, **dice Mojo

**-Director, tenemos un avistamiento de un Aragami en el antiguo puerto del oeste, un Gboro-Gboro, **dice Miss Bellum

**-Ya veo, una oportunidad para ver la eficiencia de los nuevos integrantes, contáctelos y que partan de inmediato **ordena Mojo

**-Si señor, **obedece Bellum

**-¿Por qué molestarse por un simple Aragami como ese?, pudo mandar a los recolectores por el **dice el profesor

**-Como dije, quiero saber el nivel que haya alcanzado el inútil de Butch y de su compañera, diga que les ponemos un reto sencillo y no uno mas desafiante, **dice el director Mojo

**-Beeeep-**

**-¿Hmmm?...bueno chicos se acabó el descanso, prepárense saldremos pronto**, dice Brick guardando su celular, seguro nos quieren poner a prueba a mi y a Kaoru

**-Supongo que practicaremos al aire libre, **dice Boomer cargando su lanza entre los hombros

**-Llamare a las demás, **dice Brick mandando un mensaje

En la casa de los Matsubara

**-¿Asi que derrotaste a un Ogretail hermana?, **me pregunta Shou mi hermano menor

**-Si era grande, pero no era rival para tu hermana **le respondo

**-No deberías arriesgarte de esa forma, **me regaña mi hermano Dai, es mayor que yo pero no le gusta que nos usen como armas a nosotros lo que somos "God Eaters"

**-Tranquilo, sabemos lo que hacemos **le respondo a Dai

**-Pero aun así hija, deberías de cuidarte mas, **me dice mi madre Mitsuko

**-Tu madre tiene razón hija, no debiste unirte tan chica a ese programa, no sabes que es muy peligroso enfrentarte a esos monstruos**, me dice mi padre Tokio

**-Lo se y saben que lo lamento pero e mejorado mucho y estoy segura que podre lograr mas en el equipo que estoy, podrán tener una casa mejor y además…** los trato de convencer pero

**-Una casa mas bonita no puede remplazarte hija, **me dice seriamente mi madre

**-Beeeeeep-**

**-Me llaman, tengo que ir….los visitare de nuevo cuando pueda **les digo a mis padres que ahora están muy serios

**-Trata de regresar viva, **me dice mi padre

**-Lo hare, **le contesto retirándome de la casa

**-La próxima vez traes a que conozcamos a tu novio, **me dice mi madre

**-¡No tengo novio mama!, **le respondo a mi madre

**-¡Espero sea fuerte y que sepa aguantarte!, **me dice mi hermano Shou

**-¡Si me van a seguir molestando mejor me voy!, **les digo enojada, pero me alegra que me reciban de una forma que me hace desear volver muchas veces a visitarlos

**-¿Te despediste?, **me dice Momoko esperando en la entrada junto a Miyako

**-Se que volveré a verlos, **le respondo

**-Esa actitud es la que te mantiene viva, vamos antes de que Brick nos empieza a regañar, **me dice Miyako

Yo y Butch llegamos como si fuéramos nuevos aquí, pero en realidad es como si fuera que sentíamos que nos faltaba algo y lo encontramos, ahora continuaremos nuestra propia lucha aquí, en nuestro verdadero hogar…..nuestro hogar…


	4. Chapter 4: The Harbor

**Gracias por tu apoyo y tambien espero alguien mas se detenga a leerlo como tu, de todas maneras planeo seguirlo y seguir mostrando mejor calidad en la historia ya lo veras ^^**

Capitulo 3: The Harbor

POV Butch

**-¡Aquí los dejare, avísenme cuando terminen! **nos dice el piloto

**-¡De acuerdo, bajen todos! **nos ordena Brick

Nuestra misión que nos han asignado no es algo para que nos mandaran a nosotros, supongo que el jefe planea ponernos a prueba a Kaoru y a mi, no importa un Gboro Gboro es pan comido para nosotros, debió ponernos una prueba mas difícil

**-¿No es romántico el mar? **nos pregunta Miyako

**-Si aunque quisiera haber visto todo esto antes de los Aragami, **le responde Boomer

Este puerto antes tenia varios barcos pesqueros, cruceros y demás lo que habitualmente se haya en un puerto cualquiera pero ahora solo esta abandonado y en ruinas…..malditos Aragamis

**-Bueno ya saben que hacer, si lo ven avisen al resto del grupo ya que nos dividiremos en grupos **nos explica Brick

**-Este lugar no es tan grande, lo encontraremos fácil **le digo a mi hermano

**-Si pero me acaban de informar sobre otro Aragami en el área que no han identificado aun **nos dice Brick

**-¿Aun siguen diciendo a medias lo que vamos a cazar?, **le pregunto a Brick ya que siempre es lo mismo

**-Recuerda que un Aragami aunque este solo, siempre habrá otro cerca **me responde Brick

**-Ok, solo espero no sea algo débil **le digo a Brick

**-Cuando lo halles me avisas si es débil o no, bien Momoko iras con Boomer, Kaoru conmigo y Miyako ira con Butch, **da las indicaciones Brick

**-No vayas a perderte como en la misión que tuvimos en las montañas **le digo a Kaoru solo para molestarla

**-Y tu no vuelvas a caerte al piso solo por tropezarte con una piedrita **me responde ella, sabe donde golpearme

**-Si ya acabaron de platicar pongámonos en marcha** nos ordena Brick

Nos separamos en el lugar y voy con la Gothic, su traje es muy sexi si me lo preguntan, ¿cómo se vera Kaoru en un atuendo así?

**-¿Se te perdió algo o tengo algo en la cara?, **me pregunta Miyako dándose cuenta que la observaba

**-Nada mas apreciaba tu hermoso atuendo, no siempre se ve algo así** le respondo

**-Gracias lo diseñe yo misma aunque no es fácil encontrar los materiales para hacerlo **me responde Miyako….es muy inocente ¿no creen?

POV Kaoru

Parece algo serio el hermano mayor de Butch, muy diferente de ese tarado que solo aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de mí, sé que debemos tomar esto seriamente pero aunque sea hablar un poco no le hará daño

**-¿En que piensas? **me pregunta Brick

**-¿Yo?...en nada, solo me centro en la misión que llevamos **bueno por lo menos ya rompió el hielo

**-¿En serio?, siempre creí que las mujeres pensaban en ¿si este atuendo me hace ver gorda? o ¿si el arma que traigo me dañara el vestido? **me dice Brick, ¿con quien cree que esta tratando?

**-Yo no pienso en nada de esas cursilerías, **le respondo

**-Me alegro, tendría que matarte para que callaras esas cosas, nos llevaremos bien **me dice Brick

**-¿Y cuando vas con las demás acaso te sientes incomodo?, **le pregunto para cambiar el tema y conocerlo un poco mejor

**-Bueno esta Miyako que le agrada diseñar ropa y me a pedido muchas veces en diseñar mi atuendo, ¿acaso hay algo malo en mi atuendo? **me pregunta Brick sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, vaya que si sabe ir hablando y haciendo las cosas

**-Para mi lo único que me interesa es saber como manejan su "God Arc" para saber que voy muy segura **le respondo a Brick, no me agrada que me cuenten sobre los atuendos ya que me han dicho que utilize falda, primero muerta antes que eso

**-Si eso es algo bueno para saber, y luego esta Momoko que pues…..esta bien **me dice entrecortado como si temiera decir algo sobre ella

**-¿Acaso le temes a tu novia?, **le pregunto para que recupere los animos

**-¿Te dijo que somos novios?...bueno no realmente pero prefiero evitar los "accidentes en el trabajo" **me responde…a leguas se ve que le teme

POV Butch

**-Bueno no hay nada en este lado, aunque habrá que revisar ese deposito para estar mas seguros **le comento a Miyako

**-Esta bien, te cubriré la espalda **me responde

Una chica rubia Gothic con una metralla de 6 cañones…¿cómo no me voy a sentir seguro?...en fin debo ponerme atento, no quiero que el Gboro Gboro nos embosque o la otra cosa que no ha sido identificada

**-Nada por aquí, **le digo a Miyako asomándome por una esquina

**-Despejado, **me dice la rubia entrando y poniendo su arma en espera

**-Parece que después de todo no había nada aquí, hay que regresar con los demás **le digo a Miyako

**-No te muevas, **me dice la rubia apuntándome, ¿acaso es mi muerte por una Gothic hermosa?...no hay algo atrás de mi

**-¡DISPARA!, **le ordeno a Miyako rodando por el piso para voltearme

Al ver a mi atacante me doy cuenta que es un Chi-You, un aragami humanoide con alas rígidas donde apareció por primera ves en Eurasia….vaya que si puse atención a las clases, parecería una especie de vampiro pero el desgraciado es muy bueno atacando con sus puños, no podre hacerle nada yo así que solo lo detendré para que Miyako haga todo el trabajo, ella intenta destrozar sus alas pero esta muy bien cubierto por la velocidad que tiene esquivando cada disparo y mi Buster Blade no le hace mucho daño que digamos

**-¡Hay que atacarlo afuera, vamos te cubriré! **Le digo a Miyako parando el puñetazo de esta cosa

**-¡Esta bien!, **ella asiente a lo que digo y se dirige hacia la salida para lanzar una bengala, sabe que requeriremos apoyo

POV Kaoru

**-Una bengala, **le digo a Brick

**-Parece que empezó el trabajo, andando **me ordena Brick

**-Espera ahí hay otra, **le informo al líder señalando el otro lado

**-Demonios, bueno yo por acá y tu apoya del otro lado, suerte** me dice Brick apresurándose a llegar a la primera bengala, yo debo hacer lo mismo

Me apresuro a correr lo mas rápido que puedo con mi Boost Hammer, muchos creen que no pesa nada pero se equivocan, de no ser por las mejoras y entrenamiento no podría siquiera moverla un centímetro, solo debo saltar ese contenedor y estaré lista para pelear ya que escucho disparos y golpes del otro lado

**-¡AAAAAAA!, **grito al saltar para observar el escenario de abajo y para que seapn que he llegado

Veo que Momoko y Boomer han encontrado al Gboro Gboro, que es como un lagarto combinado con un pez proveniente de….no se de donde carajos venga, pero si sé que lo voy a extinguir, asi que debo integrarme en la batalla

**-¡Kaoru debes destrozarle las aletas para dañarlo!, **me ordena Momoko apuntando a la cabeza de esta cosa pero de no ser por la ayuda de Boomer estaría en problemas ellas

**-¡Vamos muéstrame esa dentadura que tienes amigo!, **le dice Boomer al Gboro tratando de distraerlo y soltando varios ataques con su lanza a la cabeza

**-¡Déjamelo a mi, solo intenta mantenerlo distraído para que lo ataque por atrás!, **le digo a Momoko

**-¡Esta bien!, **me dice Momoko caragando un disparo eléctrico que paraliza momentáneamente al aragami

A toda velocidad me pongo a sus costados y lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas rompiendo una de sus aletas, después me centro en la espalda para tumbarle su coraza protectora pero tengo que retroceder al comenzar a cargar agua desde su cuerno que tiene el cual lanza esferas de agua

**-¡Maldición!, **me digo a mi misma

**-¡No desesperes, aun falta mucho para que nos derrote!, **me dice Boomer golpeando certeramente a la espalda terminando mi trabajo el cual hace que el aragami caiga por un momento

**-¡Vamos hay que terminarlo!, **me dice Momoko lanzándole un disparo que termina con la otra aleta del Gboro

**-¡Claro!, **les digo a ambos por lo cual activo la máxima potencia de mi arma para golpearlo con todo lo que tengo y así terminar el trabajo para apoyar a los demás

POV Butch

Pensé que esto seria fácil pero ya veo que no, me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo aunque no hemos logrado romperle aun sus defensas

**-¡Cúbrete los ojos!, **me ordena Miyako a lo que le hago caso ya que lanza una bomba cegadora que incapacita al Chi-You

**-¡Ahora que esta cegado termínalo!, **le ordeno a Miyako a lo cual comienza a disparar sin descanso levantando una humareda alrededor del Chi-You hasta que se le agota la munición y tiene que recargar su arma

**-¡Cúbreme!, **me ordena Miyako mientras carga su arma, aunque ella ya realizo su función al romperle las alas con las que se defendía el bastardo

**-¡Mi turno!, **le aviso a Miyako entendiendo que la cubriré mientras golpeo con mi Buster Blade al aragami que se hace para atrás cada ves mas, sé que caerá dentro de poco pero no debo darle descanso alguno

Trato de darle el golpe final pero logra pararlo de milagro y arrojarme hacia el otro lado provocando que casi caiga adentro del agua, eso fue peligroso pero lo peor viene cuando piensa lanzarme una bola de energía para golpearme

**-¡Cómo si permitiera que hicieras eso! **le dice mi hermano Brick llegando al rescate deteniendo su ataque con su escudo

**-¡Ya falta poco hay que tumbarlo ahora!, **le digo a Brick

**-¡Los dos juntos! **Me ordena mi hermano

Ambos comenzados a lanzarle golpes con mi Buster Blade y la Katana para que se rindiera a lo cual se inca derrotado pero aun así sabemos que se levantara

**-¡A un lado!, **nos ordena la rubia por lo que nos quitamos y lo termina con una ráfaga de balas

Yace caído y lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es devorarlo con nuestras armas lo cual se dan un banquete mientras el de Brick le extrae el núcleo

**-Bueno no es la gran cosa pero servirá, reunámonos con los demas **nos ordena mi hermano

**-Estuviste fantástico Butch **me felicita Miyako

**-Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal, **le digo a la rubia

Caminamos tranquilamente por el lugar sabiendo que ya es seguro y mi sorpresa al ver a Momoko, Boomer y Kaoru sentados encima del objetivo

**-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? **me pregunta Kaoru sonriendo

**-Nos enfrentamos a algo mejor que tu Gboro Gboro, no deberías ser tan presumida, **le reclamo a Kaoru, se parece mucho a mi

**-Piloto aquí grupo Rowdypuff, misión terminada solicito extracción, **pide Brick desde su radio

**-Entendido, esperen mi llegada **le responde el piloto

**-Oye Boomer…¿cómo ves su desempeño? **Le pregunto

**-Igual a la tuya, no deja de seguir peleando **me responde Boomer

Para ser nuestra primera misión todos juntos, no estuvo tan mal aunque hay mas Aragamis haya afuera que son aun mas fuertes y será mas difícil continuar combatiendo

POV Kaoru

Butch se ve que estar junto a sus hermanos lo hacen sonreír mas seguido, a diferencia de en los demás equipos en los que a estado y vemos como llega el transporte a recogernos, espero mañana tener el día libre ya que estoy agotada y quiero dormir un rato


	5. Chapter 5: Two Roads

**Y lo continuo a pesar de no tener tiempo, pero nada me detendra de terminar (a menos que muera por lo que ahi si no puedo hacer nada) disfrutalo Powerdark, mi unica lectora de esta historia pero me alegra :D **

Capitulo 5: Two Roads

En la oficina general

**-Hmmm requeriremos dos células de un Aragami en especifico los cuales deben de resistir los experimentos **dice el director Mojo revisando la base de datos

**-Disculpe director, pero si no es mucha molestia ¿para que buscar Aragamis con tanta urgencia? **Pregunta Bellum

**-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, esto tardara un rato asi que puedes retirarte y continuar con tus obligaciones **dice el director sin dejar de ver su computadora

**-Entendido **responde Bellum dejando la oficina

POV Butch

Mientras en el cuarto de Butch

**-Vamos Poochi muéstrame de nuevo la secuencias de ataque de ella **le ordeno a Poochi

En la pantalla aparece la sesión de entrenamiento de Kaoru y Momoko, observando cada movimiento de "Buttercup"

**-¡Yo iré por las piernas, ya sabes que hacer! **dice "Blossom"

**-¡Lo tengo! **Responde "Buttercup "saltando hacia arriba del muñeco de entrenamiento

"Blossom" apunta con su god arc a las piernas dando dos disparos certeros para después "Buttercup" cayera con su Buster Hammer dándole en la cabeza

**-Fin del entrenamiento-**

**-Uffff….buen trabajo ya estas mejorando mas **dice Momoko

**-Gracias pero tu también lo hiciste mejor que yo **responde Kaoru

**-A propósito ¿sabes a donde esta Miyako? **pregunta Momoko

**-Creo que salió con Boomer, casi siempre se la pasan juntos visitando a la abuela de ella **responde Kaoru

**-Je, esos movimientos se ven geniales y la ropa que traía…..termina la transmisión Poochi ** le ordeno de nuevo

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-Adelante **respondo a los golpes de la puerta

**-¿Estas ocupado hermanito? **mepregunta Brick

**-No es usual que me vengas a visitar así que dime ¿qué deseas? **lepregunto a mi hermano

**-¿Acaso no puedo reponer el tiempo que estuvimos separados?...me rompes el corazón **me responde el muy payaso

**-A ti no te creo ni la hora **le respondo

**-Bueno, solo quiero saber si tienes planeado hacer algo con ella **me dice Brick

**-¿A que te refieres? **Le pregunto

**-Bueno como soy el mayor es mi deber informarte sobre las aves, las flores, las abejas **me dice un montón de tonterías

**-¡No me vengas a molestar con eso! **le exijo algo apenado sabiendo a donde quería llegar

**-Oye calmado, solo te quería decir que no hagas alguna tontería…no le arruines su vida **me dice sonriendo haciéndome enojar

**-¡Cuando te alcance te voy a….! **empiezo a pelearme con el una ves mas, siento que nos entendemos mejor de esta forma que con cualquier charla

POV Kaoru

**-Necesitaba esa ducha, me siento mejor ahora **me digo a mi misma mientras empiezo a secarme

**-Beeep-Beeep-**

**-Parece que lo tome justo a tiempo antes de salir **me digo a mi misma

Busco mi ropa para salir e ir abajo para recibir las instrucciones, hmmmm….el traje que me regalo Miyako es algo….no puedo usar un vestido a pesar que lo haya echo ella, no es mi estilo…será mejor que me de prisa, pasare primero a ver si Butch esta listo y vayamos juntos…..¿por que me sonrojo al pensar esto?

**-Crash-**

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grito al asustarme por lo que salió del cuarto de Butch

**-¡TE MATARE! **grita Butch

**-¡YO SOLO TE DIJE LA VERDAD! **grita Brick

**-Otra ves ustedes peleando de nuevo **les digo a ambos

**-¡No te metas en esto verdecita! **me dice Butch

**-¿Verdecita?...bueno y a mi que me importa así que mátense todo lo que quieran **le respondo

**-Espera, ¿una misión?...no escuche mi celular por pelear con este baboso, rápido hay que ir **dice Brick soltando a Butch… ¿acaso dedujo lo que pasaba tan solo por verme vestida con la ropa que uso en las misiónes?

POV Butch

**-¡Oye no huyas! **le digo a mi hermano sin percatarme de la situación

**-Ay Butch, mueve tu trasero tenemos una misión **me regaña Kaoru

**-¿Una misión?...ya veo **le respondo

**-Ojala te enseñaran a usar mas tu cerebro, andando **me replica Kaoru yéndose antes que yo

**-Chssss, y cuando se estaba poniendo mejor el asunto **me digo a mi mismo apresurándome para llegar abajo

Al llegar abajo veo que incluso Boomer y Miyako ya están ahí, eso es rapidez a lo que me formo para recibir la información de nuestra salida

**-Muy bien ya que están todos aquí les diré que saldrán a diferentes puntos para recolectar dos células de las cuales son una prioridad para la organización **nos informa Bellum

**-¿Cuáles son los objetivos? **pregunta mi hermano

**-Uno de ellos se encuentra en las montañas, el otro se encuentra en unas ruinas….ambos no se deben tomar a la ligera ya que el primero cuenta con apoyo y el segundo tiene armamento integrado **sigue la explicación

**-Esas características del segundo se trata sobre el Quadriga ¿o me equivoco? **pregunta Momoko

**-Así es, como sabrán este Aragami es como un tanque, puede lanzar misiles y su coraza es muy resistente, la primera aparición fue en el mediterráneo y es un oponente formidable a pesar de su tamaño tan grande** nos explica Bellum

**-¿Y el segundo? **pregunta mi hermano menor

**-Sariel es otro de los objetivos, parece un humano combinado con una mariposa y dispara rayos de su cabeza, va acompañada de Zygotes por lo que estarán muchos Aragamis en el área **le responde Bellum

**-¿Algo mas? **pregunta Brick, parece que le interesa esta cacería

**-Nada mas, ahora su líder de escuadrón escogerá los equipos y saldrán lo mas pronto posible, buena suerte y regresen vivos **nos desea Bellum, sabe que podríamos perder la vida

POV Kaoru

Otra ves iremos por separados….¿me pregunto con quien iré esta ves?...¿seremos solo chicas o chicos o tal ves combinados?...no importa con quien vaya, ya que confió plenamente en este equipo

**-Bueno ya escucharon, así que esto es lo que haremos…pongan atención **nos ordena nuestro líder

**-Sariel tiene que caer primero por disparos así que Blossom, yo y Kaoru iremos tras ella, mientras Boomer, Miyako y Butch iran tras el Quadriga, su poder de penetración es la clave de su éxito, ¿alguna pregunta? **nos explica Brick el método a tomar

**-¡Ninguna señor! **Respondemos a su pregunta, a sabido escoger bien el método de ataque

**-Recuerden que todos debemos regresar vivos y con un éxito impecable **nos indica Brick

Miyako y Boomer van a prepararse mientras Momoko y Brick empiezan a discutir, seguramente sobre la misión o alguna tontería amorosa y eso nos deja a Butch y yo….¿porque espero que me diga algo?

**-Espero de una buena batalla, ya no recuerdo haber ido tras uno de ellos **me comenta Butch

**-Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarme a estos Aragamis de tan alto nivel, espero salgamos bien **le digo a Butch, siento un poco de miedo si me lo preguntan

**-Descuida ya que iras con nuestros "padres" ellos te protegerán ya veras **me dice Butch

**-Y tu con los enamorados, ¿no harás mal tercio? **Le pregunto respondiendo a su burla

**-Nunca bajas la guardia, en fin iré a prepararme y tu también deberías de prepararte…¿tienes tu cel? **me pregunta Butch

**-¿Para que….me vas a enviar cartas de amor? **le respondo, se merece cada ataque que le hago

**-Graciosa….dámela un momento…descargando…..listo **parece que le instalo algo

**-¿Poochi?...¿para que me lo das? **le pregunto

**-Tiene datos que te servirán en la batalla, descuida que te protegerá bien además espero me lo regreses después **me dice Butch alejándose hacia donde guardamos los "God arc"

**-¿es como una señal de que regrese con bien Poochi? **le digo a el perro cibernético

POV Butch

**-Quadriga….uno de los Aragamis del accidente, esta ves lo voy a derrotar…..no permitiré que se vuelva a repetir ese dia…**

Mi Buster Blade sale de su sitio y la tomo en mi mano, la observo y la peso sabiendo que podrá atravesar a mi enemigo, seria el primero de los Aragamis de los cuales odio mas….mi padre me enseño bien cuales Aragamis deben de evitarse pero…..a este no lo puedo evadir ya que el destino busca que nos enfrentemos otra ves

**-No lo tomes personal **me dice Brick haciéndome salirme de mis pensamientos

**-¿Por qué lo dices? **le pregunto

**-Te conozco y recuerda que vas con un equipo, no estaré contigo para ver que no hagas tonterías así que tendrás el liderazgo **me dice mi hermano mayor

**-SI hago tonterías ¿para que ser líder? **le pregunto

**-Demuéstrame tu capacidad de que ya superaste eso, en caso de que dejes que tus emociones sean mas fuertes que tu razón, tiene Miyako la orden de relevarte **me advierte

**-Ya veo, entonces espero superar tus expectativas **le respondo, no quiero que la ira que siento se revierta a el

**-Ya somos grandes y debemos agradecer llegar a esta edad ya que muchos no lo hacen, hazme sentir orgulloso y regresen todos, te veré después de que terminen la misión **me dice Brick dejándome solo, sé que Momoko esta cerca y escucho la conversación….también esta preocupada por mi y los demás

**-Caerás por mi y mi equipo, eso te lo aseguro Quadriga **dicto una sentencia de lo que planeo hacer, no cometeré los mismos errores del pasado

POV Kaoru

Ya estamos todos listos y nos dividimos en los equipos asignados, Butch se ve centrado y estoy preocupada por el…..lo admito no me gustaría ver que no regrese…..subo junto a Momoko y Brick, los helicópteros despegan tomando rutas diferentes alejándose mutuamente y espero regresar y ver al otro helicóptero regresar al mismo tiempo que el nuestro con todos abordo

**-Beeeppp-**

**-Tranquilo Poochi, ya veras que regresaremos **le digo al perro del celular, a veces creo que si tiene conciencia propia esto

**-Je, no había visto nadie que trajera a el perro de Butch, van a la segura ¿no? **me dice Brick por lo que me sonrojo

**-¡Brick!...descuida no quiso ser tan descortes, mejor relajémonos hasta que lleguemos al sitio **me dice Momoko…una pareja algo dispareja pero se ve que se aman

**-Esta bien, dormiré el resto del viaje…buenas noches **nos dice nuestro líder cubriéndose la cabeza con una gorra que saco de su pantalón

**-Yo también tomare una siesta, requeriremos fuerzas necesarias para nuestra misión **me dice Momoko acurrucándose junto a Brick, será mejor que haga lo mismo y tome una siesta, no será sencillo aunque ellos vayan tan tranquilos


	6. Chapter 6:Sariel

**Para no dejarte en la intriga Power aqui tienes la continuacion y para aquel que se topo con esta historia se la dedico tambien XD disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 6: Sariel

POV Kaoru

El helicóptero nos deja a por lo menos a 2km del objetivo ya que acercarse mas seria peligroso, por lo que comenzamos nuestra marcha hacia la aldea donde se encuentra la Aragami que buscamos, cargamos nuestras god arc como si no pesaran nada y vamos en silencio, un silencio del cual solo escuchamos el viento de ese desolado paraje lleno de arboles, hasta que Brick rompió el silencio

**-Nada en el radar, para ser su territorio no lo tienen muy bien vigilado **dice Brick

**-Tal ves se lo quitaron a otros y por eso no se han repartido bien sus dominos **comenta Momoko

**-Un aragami menos, uno mas, ¿acaso hace la diferencia que estos aragamis se peleen por una tierra que no les pertenece? **les pregunto a ambos

**-Hay quienes dicen que ellos son la siguiente etapa de evolución y nos toca desaparecer a nosotros, como los dinosaurios **nos dice Brick

**-Como quien diría estamos abajo del eslabón de la cadena alimenticia **comenta Momoko

**-Pues verán que soy algo difícil de tragar **les digo a ambos, eso de ser la comida de otro me parece irritable

**-Ese es el espíritu que nos mantiene aun vivos **me dice Brick levantándome el pulgar

**-A propósito…si no es mucha molestia **le digo al líder

**-¿Qué sucede? **me pregunta

**-¿Sabes por que Butch se fue de aquí hace tiempo? el no me cuenta mucho de su pasado y quisiera saber **le digo al líder aunque no creo que me conteste ya que se queda callado

**-No creo que sea un buen momento para esto **me dice Momoko, trata de protegernos a él y a mi de tal ves una riña

**-No….esta bien debe saber, aunque hubiera preferido que el fuera quien te lo contara **dice Brick sin voltear a vernos

**-Mira si te molesta nada mas continuemos con la misión **le respondo

**-Hmmmm, veras antes de unirnos a esto éramos tan solo tres huérfanos, vivíamos escondidos en las ciudades que quedan como ratas tratando de encontrar que comer y seguir viviendo….pero un día llego un aragami a la ciudad en la que estábamos y la destruyo, nos escondimos pero no sabíamos si íbamos a sobrevivir o no hasta que Him llego….**nos cuenta Brick a ambas, parece que Momoko tampoco sabia esa historia

**-¿Him?...¿quien es el? **Le pregunto a Brick

**-Bueno veras el….**me iba a explicar Momoko pero

**-No adelantes hechos aun Blossom, deja continuo **pide Brick

**-De acuerdo pero no debes de decirlo si no quieres, siento que es muy doloroso para ti **dice Momoko guardando silencio

**-Him era un God Eater como nosotros pero fue de los primero, derroto al aragami y nos rescato llevándonos a esa base, al principio no estaba Miss Bellum sino Miss Keane la antigua coordinadora de esta base nos trato bien y la consideramos como una madre para nosotros, y a Him como nuestro padre…..**sigue su relato haciendo una pausa para ver algo que estaba mas adelante

**-¿Es un aragami? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Era un aragami **nos dice Brick saliendo de nuestro escondite para encontrar los restos de un Konguo

**-Tal parece que este se encontraba al final de nuestro eslabón **comento con sarcasmo

**-Tal ves después de todo si les arrebataron su territorio Sariel y compañía a estos **comenta Brick pateando el cadáver

**-Continuemos, no tiene caso seguir aquí **nos dice Momoko

**-De acuerdo…¿Pasa algo líder? **le pregunto a Brick que esta examinando el cadáver con mas detenimiento

**-Hmmm, no nada continuemos** nos dice a ambas, creo que nos esta ocultando algo que descubrió

**-¿En donde iba?...asi….Him era considerado como uno de los mejores, dirigía el escuadrón de recolectores Dark Dust consiguiendo materiales y demás recursos para la base, nos entreno mucho para que fuéramos la siguiente generación de God Eaters, nos sentíamos orgullosos de el que inclusive nos registro como sus hijos…pero siendo franco nunca supimos como se llamaba en realidad, solo nos decía que lo llamáramos him y era todo lo que quería por lo que nuestro apellido es Him **explica Brick

**-Ya veo, aunque nunca escuche sobre el hasta ahora **le comento a Brick

**-Es por lo que sucedió después **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué paso? **le pregunto a Momoko, parece que a Brick no le molesta que ella prosiga

**-Hubo una misión donde fue destruida el escuadrón, solo hubo un sobreviviente….Him **dice Momoko

**-Bueno eso es feo pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con la historia?** Le pregunto

**-Todo** responde Brick

**-Al parecer después se supo que el había abandonado a su escuadrón para salvarse, la sacrifico para volver al lado de sus hijos pero no fue visto esto muy bien por los demás ya que tenia la posibilidad de salvarlos y en ves de eso lo dejo a su suerte **explica Momoko

**-Eso…eso…eso es…**no encuentro las palabras para terminar la frase

**-Despreciable, cuando volvió nos dijo que no importara lo que pasara o dijeran, solo teníamos que creerle a él y después nos enteramos de lo que hizo, nos afecto mucho al saberlo pero confiábamos en el, lo destituyeron de su cargo y el simplemente nos dijo que la muerte no es para la gente como el que cometió un error irreparable y nos abandonó, solo Miss Keane nos aceptó y cuido mientras el muy cobarde solamente nos dejo para morirse de la vergüenza ARGGGG **explica Brick enojado golpeando un árbol con toda su fuerza

No puedo creer que eso les pasara a ellos, pero aun no entiendo bien que fue lo que paso con Butch, ¿acaso el hizo lo mismo?...

**-Por favor Brick no sigas, por favor **suplica Momoko tratando de dejar que siga golpeando el árbol, fue mi error inmiscuirme en lo que no me importa

**-Ya estoy bien, estoy bien **nos dice Brick

**-Bueno es mejor que nos apuremos, no es necesario seguir con esto **le digo a Brick, ya es suficiente de meterme aun mas

**-No….terminare esto mientras continuamos **nos dice Brick reanudando la marcha mientras avanzamos por un acantilado

**-Al final continuamos con nuestro entrenamiento para ser God Eaters, y para limpiar ese apellido que nos dejo a los tres, rápidamente adquirimos nuestros god arcs y nos pusieron en grupos para empezar, luego al demostrar nuestras habilidades conseguimos estar juntos en una sola unidad y por un tiempo íbamos bien…..hasta hace 3 años **relata Brick su historia

**-Ese día Kaoru se conoce como el sacrificio, un relato que limpia el apellido Him pero también marca la separación de Brick y Butch** me dice Momoko algo triste ya que parece lo a escuchado

**-Era una misión normal, cazar unos Ogretail, nada difícil pero cuando terminamos la misión y esperábamos a que nos recolectaran apareció alguien que no esperábamos, un Quadriga….**dice Brick

**-Quadriga…espera no es el que Butch y los demás iban a buscar **le digo sorprendida por esto

**-Algún día tiene que enfrentar sus miedos y enemigos para poder seguir viviendo, por eso sigue huyendo, no se lleva bien con nadie, me sorprende que te dejara acercártele y me alegra eso **me dice Brick sonriendo

¿Dejo que me le acercara?, no se que quiere decir con eso….me siento apenada….cielos siento muchos sentimientos chocando unas con otras y no se por que

**-El Quadriga nos embosco y no teníamos el equipo y la fuerza para enfrentarlos por lo que huimos, avisamos y nos dijeron que teníamos que perderlo y esperar un nuevo punto de recogida ya que corríamos el riesgo de perder nuestra salida y obedecimos, nos persiguió por todos lados y nuestras fuerzas menguaban hasta que llegamos a una cueva, entramos y lo perdimos y por un momento de seguridad bajamos la guardia, lo cual fue nuestro error….**dice Brick tomando aire, aun le cuesta trabajo recordar esa parte a pesar de que están vivos…

**-Al refugiarnos mas adentro nos encontramos con una gran cámara, muy bien conservada pero empezamos a comprender nuestro error al ver a varios cadáveres de aragamis a nuestro alrededor, entramos a un lugar muy peligroso ya que nos encontramos rodeados por Vraja, tal ves abras escuchado de ellos **me dice Brick

**-Creo que si, son como unos tigres o algo así cargados con electricidad ¿no es así? ** le pregunto a Momoko

**-Si, muy peligrosos aun cuando es solo uno **me responde Momoko

**-Alzamos nuestras armas para defendernos pero ni uno se movió, solo nos observaban y esperaban, pensamos que esperaban una pequeña oportunidad para atacar pero estábamos equivocados ya que llegaron dos Prithvi Mata se podría llamar que son las leonas ya que eso asemejan y tienen la cara de una diosa cruel y despiadada que escoltaban a su líder un Dyaus Pita…. **nosrelata Brick

**-¿No se supone que ese tipo de aragami no se encuentra en estas regiones? **Les pregunto aun mas inquieta con lo que me acaban de decir

**-Después de la misión de hace tiempo conocido como "Welking Mission" se vieron muchos de ellos en todas las regiones del mundo, hasta ahora son pocos lo que han tenido la oportunidad de verlos y sobrevivir a sus ataques **me dice Momoko

**-Bajo hasta donde estábamos nosotros mirándonos con su rostro…ese rostro que parecía casi humano pero malvado….empezó a jugar con nosotros, ya que lo único que podíamos hacer era esquivarlo y detener sus ataques mientras los demás observaban y luego paso lo que algunos llaman un acto heroico **dice Brick centrándose mas en sus recuerdos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡NO PODREMOS AGUANTAR MUCHO! **Grita Brick

**-¡DEBEMOS HACER ALGO!...UGGGG **grita Boomer deteniendo el zarpazo con su escudo del arma

**-¡DEBEMOS ATACAR SI NO MORIREMOS! **grita Butch

**-¡ESTA BIEN DEMOSLE CON TODO SI HEMOS DE MORIR SERA CON HONOR, BUTCH CUBRE ESE LADO! **Grita Brick atacando con su Blade Arc hacia el Dyaus pero su coraza es muy fuerte

**-¡HAAAAAAAAA! **Embiste con todas sus fuerzas Boomer con su blade arc también intentando romper la coraza pero no funciona

**-¡TENGO UNA IDEA MANTENGALO OCUPADO! **Grita Butch corriendo hacia donde están los Vraja

**-¡ESPERA QUE HACES! **grita Brick

Butch se habré paso entre los Vraja y alcanza una abertura donde golpea con su blade arc con toda su fuerza comenzando a derrumbarse la cueva

**-¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! **grita Butch apresurándose a la salida

Brick y Boomer aprovechan que todos los aragamis intentan salvar su pellejo y salen corriendo hacia la salida

**-¡DATE PRISA BOOMER! **grita Brick

Boomer corre a todo lo que da pero es alcanzado por el Dyaus Pita hiriéndolo por la espalda, Brick regresa a toda velocidad y golpea en la cara al aragami haciéndolo retroceder para después tomar a Boomer y salir con el

**-¿Qué sucedió? **Pregunta Butch preocupado

**-¡ME ESCUCHAN REQUIERO LA EXTRACCION AHORA NO ME IMPORTA SI ES PELIGROSO O NO ME OYERON! **Grita Brick por la radio ignorando a Butch

**-¡Boomer resiste hermano! **dice Butch sosteniendo a su hermano

El helicóptero llega hasta donde están y los recoge, después de un rato bajan con Boomer en camilla llevándolo a la enfermería siendo seguidos por Butch pero Brick lo para y le da un golpe en la cara

**-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?, NO ERES INMORTAL PARA LANSARTE ASI CONTRA LOS ARAGAMIS Y DESAFIAR MIS ORDENES **reclama Brick

**-AL DIABLO CON TUS ORDENES, HICE LO QUE DEBIA HACER Y ESO NOS SALVO NO **responde Butch

**-NUESTRO HERMANO CASI PIERDE LA VIDA POR QUE TU NO ESTABAS EN TU PUESTO **reclama Brick

**-EL DEBE SER MAS FUERTE SI NO MORIRA, ESO ERA LO QUE DECIA NUESTRO PADRE **responde Butch

**-NUESTRO PADRE SOLO FUE UN LOCO QUE SACRIFICO A SU EQUIPO PARA SALVARSE A SI MISMO **reclama Brick

**-EL NOS JURO QUE REGRESARIA, SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS **responde Butch

**-PERO ESAS CONSECUENCIAS NO TENIAN QUE SER VIDAS HUMANAS **reclama Brick

**-YA ME HARTE ME LARGO DE AQUÍ **grita Butch

**-BIEN VETE, PERO RECUERDA QUE REGRESARAS Y VOLVERAS CONMIGO PARA SEGUIR DONDE TE QUEDASTE ME OISTE** sentencia Brick

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Asi que eso paso…..ahora se por qué tiene esa actitud **le digo a ambos

**-Si….pero ya esta de regreso y eso es lo que importa ahora **me dice Brick

**-Bueno llegamos al pueblo y creo que la fiesta ya empezó **nos informa Momoko

Al asomarnos hacia el poblado abandonado se ven varios Kongous peleando contra los Zygotes y Sariel, parece que después de todo la suerte esta de nuestro lado

**-Ya destrozaron a los Cocoon Maiden, ¿esperamos a ver quien es el perdedor y los acabamos? **Le pregunta Momoko a Brick

**-¿Qué chiste tendría eso?..."Buttercup" destroza al objetivo, "Blossom" apoyala y yo me encargare de los demás **nos ordena Brick llamándonos por nuestros apodos, ahora se esta tornando serio

**-¡SI! **respondemos ambas

Comenzamos a correr Brick y yo hacia el sitio del combate mientras "Blossom" apunta su arma desde arriba y dispara contra Sariel quien es la única que se da cuenta de nosotros, me parece algo muy bello observar a esta aragami, será satisfactorio cuando la derrote

**-¡A VER MONSTRUOS LES A LLEGADO SU HORA! **Les grita Brick destrozando a varios Zygotes y a un Kongou

Momoko precisa sus disparos manteniendo a Sariel incapaz de contratacar por lo que solo esquivo sus ataques de rayos de la cabeza acercándome cada ves mas

**-¿Así que estoy debajo de la cadena alimenticia eh?...¡PUES ENTONCES DEJA TE DEMUESTRO QUIEN ESTA ENCIMA DE QUIEN! **Le grito a la Sariel teniéndola a mi alcanze por lo que salto lo mas que puedo con mi Booster Hammer a toda su potencia

Sariel se da cuenta del peligro y se dispone a atacarme pero un disparo de contusión la paraliza bajándola mas debajo de mi por lo que al soltar el golpe de mi martillo lo recibe en la cabeza cayendo junto conmigo y todo el peso creando una gran nube de polvo

**-Objetivo neutralizado, disparando contra secundarios **dice Momoko desde el transmisor apoyando ahora a Brick que tiene controlado la situación

Sariel intenta levantarse pero sus alas y piernas ya están destrozada y siento que se me queda viendo mientras me le acerco

**-Ahora conoces quien esta arriba de la cadena alimenticia **le digo a la Sariel mientras mi Booster Hammer la empieza a devorar

**-Misión completa, pidamos la extracción y regresemos a la base **dice Momoko hablando por la radio

**-Oye líder **le hablo a Brick

**-¿Qué pasa? **me pregunta

**-¿Y sientes que lo que hizo Butch estuvo mal como su padre o no? **le pregunto, necesito una respuesta a eso

**-No…fueron diferentes pero ambas costaban la vida de alguien, pienso que el también lo pensó y ahora mientras va tras su presa se esta concentrando para no cometer el mismo error dos veces…..**dice Brick mirando el cielo

Esa respuesta era lo que necesitaba para poder volver a ver a Butch, de una nueva forma de lo que lo conocía la primera vez…..espero este bien

A medio camino del objetivo

POV Butch

**-(Quadriga…voy por ti) **


	7. Chapter 7: Quadriga

**Uno mas disfruten... gracias por los tips me ayudan a continuar la historia**

Capitulo 7: Quadriga

POV Butch

Nos encontramos en una ciudad, aquí fueron las ultimas coordenadas que nos dieron y venos aquí, las ruinas de alguna gran ciudad que gozaba de ser tal ves una gran metrópoli….¿donde quedo ahora ese esplendor?...nadie lo sabe ni siquiera yo…

**-De acuerdo…¿ahora hacia donde? **me pregunta Boomer

**-Hmmm, no hay algún rastro o algún indicio que nos pueda dar una pista de donde se encuentra** le respondo

**-Supongo que nos toca buscar, no debe estar muy lejos **nos anima Miyako

Empezamos nuestra búsqueda, para ser sincero….estoy impaciente por encontrarlo pero debo mantenerme neutral, si dejo que mis sentimientos influyan en esto podría salir otra situación igual…primero rodeamos los limites de estas ruinas en busca de huellas o algo que nos indique que sigue en el área pero no hayamos nada

**-Bueno esto no pinta bien, **comenta mi hermano Boomer

**-Tendremos que adentrarnos mas, debemos asegurarnos…¿tu que opinas líder? **me pregunta Miyako, parece que quiere que le demuestre si tengo lo necesario

**-Esta bien, no se separen y mantengámonos en silencio…si lo hayamos lo debemos tomar por sorpresa **les doy las indicaciones a ambos

Preparamos nuestras gods arcs para estar listos en caso de que nos salga algo inesperado, al adentrarnos vemos aun autos aun en buen estado a pesar de estar ya corroídos por el oxido

**-¿Qué se sentirá conducir uno de estos? **nos pregunta Miyako

**-Si algún día se acaba este asunto de los aragamis te prometo que te llevare a donde quieras en uno de estos **le responde Boomer, hace buenas jugadas

**-¿En serio? **le pregunta Miyako emocionada

**-Claro ten confianza en mi **le responde Boomer, se ve muy confiado

**-Pero primero tendrás que aprender a manejarlo hermano **le digo esperando tumbarle su castillo de naipes que construyo

**-Bueno…este **me dice titubeando, fuera abajo sus planes ^^

**-No te preocupes Boomer, esperare hasta que puedas manejarlo tan bien como manejas tu Charge Spear **lo anima Miyako, buena rescatada

**-Si, gracias por confiar en mi **dice aliviado mi hermano, supongo que lo dejare con esa esperanza, no es que sea malo con el, solo me gusta molestar

Seguimos nuestro avance que por esta pequeña platica olvido que estamos en misión, ¿hace cuanto que no disfruto estar con alguien además de Kaoru?, supongo que hace mucho….espero su misión haya sido exitosa

**-Tengo algo en el radar **informa Miyako

**-¿Sera el objetivo? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Acérquense con cuidado y en silencio **les ordeno a ambos, no creo que sea el Quadriga pero si es grande

Nos acercamos con cautela y en silencio y mis sospechas eran bien enfundadas de que no era lo que buscábamos, era un Borg Camlann…un escorpión gigante con unas grandes tenazas que al juntarlas hace un escudo y un gran aguijón, parece un caballero bien armado…supongo que es pura coincidencia que la primera ves que lo vieron fue en Bretaña

**-No es el objetivo pero causara problemas si encontramos por lo que vinimos e interfiere, **les digo a Miyako y Boomer

**-¿Cuál es el plan? **me pregunta Boomer

**-Ya que el objetivo no esta cerca debemos retirarnos a un sitio seguro, no hay que gastar fuerzas en balde **les digo empezando a moverme primero

**-Buena decisión **dice Miyako, supongo que me sigue evaluando

Nos retiramos por fortuna sin ser descubiertos, y nos adentramos en las ruinas de un edifico a esperar que una de dos, se vaya ese aragami o aparezca el objetivo, no malgastare mis fuerzas en ese Borg Camlann

**-¿Alguien trajo una baraja para pasar el rato? **les pregunto, me quiero distraer

**-¿Acaso crees que traemos esas cosas en misiones como esta? **me pregunta con ironía Boomer

**-Bueno ¿entonces que hacemos mientras esperamos? **Les pregunto a ambos a ver si se les ocurre algo

**-Tengo una idea, ¿podrías contarnos como conociste a Kaoru? **Me pregunta Miyako…..es como si me hubiera apuntado con su arma y hubiera jalado el gatillo

**-¿En serio quieres saber? **Les pregunto denotando que no quiero hablar sobre eso…¿para que?

**-Ya que tenemos el tiempo ¿Por qué no? **me atacan desde dos frentes

**-Esta bien, siéntense y el tío Butch les va a relatar una historia **les digo a ambos

**-Sin ser sarcástico por favor, **me dice Molesta la rubia

**-Ok…. no es nada del otro mundo en realidad, yo me encontraba en la base del Ali´j en el medio oriente, asignado a un grupo de defensores por lo que no tenia mucha acción, yo estaba patrullando la mayoría de las veces solo mientras mis compañeros de guardia patrullaban juntos…supongo que me rechazaban por ser de otra cultura, en fin en una de mis rondas llega el líder del grupo y me presenta a esta chica, me dijo que su nombre es Kaoru Matsubara y ya que ella era de mi misma nación nos llevaríamos bien, supongo que también la iban a rechazar **les cuento a mi hermano y la rubia

**-Ese tipo de conductas no deben de hacerse en las bases, todos somos del mismo equipo **dice muy molesta Miyako por lo que acaba de escuchar

**-Tranquila, a pesar de estar al borde de la extinción sigue habiendo descontentos de antaño **le explica Boomer y tiene razón

**-SI como sea, ella no me hablaba al principio, dios sabrá por que, tal ves era tímida conmigo y no deseaba traspasar esa belleza amistad que iniciamos ella y no….¿que por qué me miran así? **les pregunto a ambos

**-Hmmm recuerdo que ella nos conto que cuando te conoció la ignorabas pero como eras la única persona que hablaba su idioma por que los demás no la trataban bien se tuvo que quedar a tu lado **me dice Miyako, me atrapo en la mentira

**-Esta bien, realmente no me importaba que ella estuviera ahí mientras me dejara hacer el trabajo con tranquilidad, ¿cuándo te conto eso?...no importa, ¿en donde estaba?...así pues como decía todos nuestros turnos coincidían por lo que siempre estábamos juntos, una treta mas de esa gente así que le empecé a hablar tal ves para romper el hielo, le dije si era su primera ves en una base y todo eso, ella no me respondía al principio en venganza de seguro y luego supongo que por querer hablar con otra persona comenzamos a charlar, me conto sobre su familia, donde vivía, que lugares había visitado…seré sincero al principio me molesto eso pero luego como que….me agrado que me contara su vida **les cuento a ambos

**-¿Y desde ahí te empezaste a enamorar de ella? **me dice emocionada Miyako

**-Negativo **le respondo con frialdad

**-Vamos Miyako no te sientas mal, **trata de consolarla Boomer, supongo que me pase…¿pero por qué me pregunta esas cosas?

**-Después sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera lograron predecirlo a pesar de recibir reportes **les explico a ambos

**-¿Qué sucedió? **Me pregunta Boomer

**-Bueno había reportes de avistamientos de una gran cantidad de aragamis del tipo Ogretail en la zona, pero los subestimaron y nadie fue a destruirlos o reducir su numero, ya que pensaron que tal solo iban de paso…grave error **les explico mientras recuerdo ese día

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

22:00 horas

**-Otra noche tranquila ¿eh? **le digo a Kaoru

**-Si, nada especial **me responde

**-Sabes deberíamos de tomar descansos igual a ellos, solo nos toca doble trabajo…como si supieran hacer papeleo **le digo molesto a Kaoru

**-Ya déjalos, mejor sigamos cuidando aquí **me dice ella

**-Tienes razón de todas maneras yo no subestimo a nadie ni siquiera a los aragamis **le digo** a **Kaoru

**-¿Lo dices por el reporte que dijeron esta mañana? **Me pregunta

**-Ellos no lo toman en serio, pero no por eso debemos de seguir su ejemplo **le comento

**-Bueno, eso nos hace diferentes como ellos piensan ¿no? **me dice ella

**-Si…pero prefiero eso a que me traten como uno de ellos **le digo a ella

**-Dime, ¿por qué no te agrada la gente?...parece que prefieres vivir entre los muertos que con los vivos **me pregunta Kaoru

**-A veces la gente es peor que un aragami…eso te lo puedo asegurar **le respondo

**-¿Escuchaste eso? **me pregunta alarmada

**-Sabes, odio tener razón **le respondo viendo en mi rastreador una gran cantidad de aragamis viniendo hacia nuestra posición

Base de comando

**-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-**

**-¡**نحن تحت الهجوم**!** (estamos bajo ataque)

**-¡**إعداد الدفوع**!** (preparen las defensas)

**-Parece que ya se dieron cuenta de la situación, **le digo a Kaoru sosteniendo una blade arc

**-Debemos retirarnos para preparar una defensa **me dice ella sosteniendo su blast gun

**-De acuerdo **apruebo su táctica, entre los dos no lograremos derrotar a los Ogretail

Corremos todo lo que podemos hacia la base tratando de dejar un espacio entre ellos y nosotros, pero por desgracia ellos activaron los muros exteriores dejándonos afuera

**-¡OIGAN ABRANOS! **Les grito

**-¡NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO! **les grita Kaoru

Base de comando

**-¡**لدينا شخص من السيد**! **(tenemos gente afuera señor)

**-¡**بغض النظر عن قاعدة أولوية**! **(no importa, la base es prioridad)

**-¡ESOS MALDITOS! **Suelto un grito de furia, ahora tenemos un gran problema

**-¡Eso ya no importa tenemos que ponernos a cubierto! **Me dice Kaoru jalándome para cubrirnos entre unas rocas

Los Ogretail poco se detienen frente al muro, ya que lo atraviesan asi como si nada y se dirigen hacia la base…en menos de un minuto se escuchan los balazos y las god arcs de los demás

**-¡Debemos apoyarlos! **Me dice Kaoru, ¿acaso esta loca?

**-¡No!...déjalos que se pudran en su propia tumba que ellos mismos cavaron **le digo a Kaoru, no me importa lo que les pase después de lo que hicieron

**-SLAP-**

**-¿QUE TE PASA? **le reclamo a ella por darme una cachetada

**-Haces lo mismo que ellos…..**me dice sin voltear a verme

Yo solo me quedo en silencio pensando que ella tiene razón, estoy actuando igual que ellos, estoy olvidando por que razón combato contra los aragamis, no es para proteger a imbéciles como esos, es para proteger la villa que se encuentra ahí

**-Gracias….¡andando Buttercup! **Le ordeno a ella

**-¿Buttercup?...¡oye aguarda un segundo! **me dice enojada, no se por qué pero me pareció bien llamarla así

La batalla estaba intensa pero íbamos perdiendo por números

**-RATATATATATA-**

**-Clank-Clink-**

Base de comando**  
><strong>

**-¡**لا يمكننا وقف السيد**!** (No podemos detenerlos señor)

**-¡**اللعنة، هل هو هدفنا؟**! **(Maldición, ¿acaso es nuestro fin)

Afuera

**-¡**انقاذ لي لا أريد أن أموت هكذا**! **(Sálvenme, no quiero morir así)

**-GROOAAAA- **ruge el aragami

**-¡COMETE ESTO! **le grito al ogretail clavándole mi blade arc en la espalda logrando que caiga

**-**شكرا جرا، جرا، (Gra-gra-gracias)

**-**لا تشكرني اهن (No me des las gracias debilucho) le digo en su idioma, ¿creían que no sabia hablar árabe?

**-¡DOS MAS A TU IZQUIERDA! **me grita Kaoru tumbando a uno con la potencia de fuego de su blast arc mientras yo termino al otro de un tajo

La batalla se vuelve a nuestro favor gracias a Kaoru y a mi por atacarlos por la retaguardia, ellos no pueden responder a la agresión de atrás y en poco tiempo la batalla esta decidida

2:00 AM

Después de una intensa batalla destrozamos a los últimos aragamis, ahora todo se centra en curar a los heridos, contar las bajas y demás, cosas que no tenemos nada que ver Kaoru y yo por lo que nos retiramos, incluso nuestro equipo nos evita….lo único que hacemos al llegar a la barraca es tirarnos a descansar y dormir un poco

7:00

En la mañana nos habla el encargado de la base y nos felicita por nuestra acción

**-**سعيد أن يكون لك هنا كعناصر (me alegra tener elementos como ustedes aquí) nos dice e líder sin traductor

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? **Me pregunta Kaoru

Yo no le respondo ya que esto furioso por lo que nos hicieron ayer y mas por que lo hicieron junto con ella, a mi no me importaba que me hicieran eso pero a ella…

**-**هل تعلم أننا كنا خارج؟ (¿Sabia que nosotros estábamos afuera?) le pregunto tratando de contenerme

**-**وكانت قاعدة أولوية، عليك أن تعرف جيدا (La base era prioritaria, eso bien lo sabes) me responde

**-**إذا كان الأمر كذلك، والحفاظ على تحية لغبي الأخرى (Si es así guárdese sus felicitaciones a otros estúpidos) le reclamo

**-**مشاهدة لغتك (Cuida tu lengua) me advierte

**-**هذا كل ما سوف يتغير إلى قاعدة أخرى، لا يمكن أن تقف وجوده هنا لا هي ولا (Es todo me cambiare a otra base, no soporto mas estar aquí y ella tampoco) le digo furioso

**-Butch… ¿Qué sucede? **me pregunta Kaoru preocupada

**-**إخراجه من عيني**! **(Sáquenlos de mi vista) ordena el jefe a la guardia de afuera

Nos sacan a ambos y nos escoltan hacia las barracas donde nos encierran a ambos

**-Lo lamento….creo que metí la pata en esto y te acabo de involucrar **le digo algo apenado

Ella no me responde solo se queda callada y no voltea a verme, es lógico eso…después de unas horas vienen por los dos y nos suben al helicóptero para mandarnos a otro sitio…realmente creí que me fusilarían

**-Gracias **me dice Kaoru

**-¿Por qué?...¿porque nos echaran? **Le pregunto

**-Por no dejarme sola **me responde con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que siempre me gusta ver en ella

**-Eres rara **le digo

**-Y tú un cretino **me dice enojada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Y desde entonces ella me acompaña cada ves que me cambio de base **les explico

**-*sniff* es lo mas lindo que e escuchado sobre dos personas que se aman **me dice Miyako llorando

**-¿Y quien dijo algo sobre amor? **le pregunto, ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo?

**-Una anécdota digan de ti hermano….espero nos sigas contando mas sobre tus viajes **me dice mi hermano menor

**-Tal ves, si estoy de humor **le respondo

**-Chicos…creo que estamos de suerte **señala hacia debajo de nosotros al Quadriga que esta pasando por ahí en ese momento…se repone rápido la rubia

**-Muy bien ya saben que hacer, todo debe ser rápido **les ordeno a ambos

**-¡Entendido! **Me responde Boomer alistando su charge spear

**-Los cubriré desde aquí **nos dice "Bubbles" alistando su Assalut gun de 6 cañones

**-¡ANDANDO! **Suelto un fuerte grito que hace que el Quadriga se detenga

Yo y Boomer saltamos encima de el golpelado sus costados y asi rompiendo sus defensas, este comienza a golpear como un caballo el piso tratando de alejarnos por lo que prepara sus lanzamisiles laterales para dispararnos sus misiles…lo odio no solo por lo que nos hizo sino por que es un maldito tanque también que lanza misiles

**-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! **Grita Bubbles disparando ráfagas de balas que impactan en sus lanzamisiles destrozándoselos

**-¡GOLPEA SU FRENTE! **Le ordeno a Boomer

Boomer corre hacia el pecho donde carga su arma al máximo para lanzar un tremendo golpe con su Charge Spear rompiendo su protección, Quadroga intenta realizar cualquier cosa ya que no esperaba tremendo ataque tan organizado

**-¡TE VES CANSADO!...¿POR QUE NO TE SIENTAS? **le grito al Quadriga golpeando sus patas traseras rompiéndosela por lo que cae rendido

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita Boomer lanzándose hacia la cabeza clavándole su arma

**-Urggggggg- **se escucha el lamento del Quadriga derrotado

Ahora que lo veo….aquí tirado ya….siendo devorado por mi Buster Blade….tenia pesadillas con el y los otros….pero ahora….no es mas que otro aragami que no haya derrotado….me siento bien….no por derrotarlo….sino por que estoy con ellos dos….es raro sentir esto….ahora deseo cazar al otro aragami que esta cerca pero eso no seria propio de un líder arriesgarse de esa manera….ahora entiendo la carga de Brick….solo escucho las hélices del helicóptero al recogernos en el punto de extracción….Miyako y Boomer celebran el éxito de la misión….mientras yo solo estoy pensando en esto…un paso a la vez…..eso fue lo que me dijo Keane….un paso a la vez….

POV Kaoru

**-Beeep-**

**-¿Qué le sucede a Poochi? **me pregunta Momoko despertándose

**-Nada, solo me avisa de algo** le respondo

**-Ya veo….lo logro ¿cierto?** me dice con una sonrisa sabiendo el por que

**-Si…va volviendo a ser el Butch que quería conocer antes de todo lo que paso **le respondo, pensando en como se vera ahora ese Butch que se fue de su hogar hace años ahora que regreso, creo haber visto una sonrisa de Brick mientras esta dormido, pronto llegaremos a la base al igual que ellos….no puedo esperar para verlo


	8. Chapter 8: ¡I save you…i swear!

**Una seguidora mas :D, (aunque se que querias leer algo y te topaste con mi historia lo se no lo niegues XP) en fin creo que hay que explicar mas a la historia, asi que le agrego mas emoción a esto disfruten**

Capitulo 8: ¡I save you…i swear!´

POV Kaoru

**-****Bienvenida, ¿qué desea saber? **mepregunta Poochi

**-Historia 101-Aragami-¿Qué es? **Le digo poniéndome los audífonos para escuchar mejor mientras estoy sentada en mi cuarto

**-****Buscando…Aragami…..comenzando reproducción **meanuncia Poochi

"_**Un **__**Aragami**__**es una colonia de**__**cientos de miles de **__**células **__**que se unen **__**en **__**un núcleo **__**celular.**__**Estas células,**__**llamadas células **__**de "Oracle**__**"**__**,**__**son el único tipo **__**de célula en **__**una **__**formación de **__**Aragami que forman la **__**carne**__**, **__**sangre y hueso.**__**Las células **__**de Oracle **__**tienen una naturaleza **__**devoradora **__**por lo que llevó a **__**extenderse y **__**devora **__**todo a su paso**__**. **__**Sin embargo**__**, las células **__**de Oracle **__**no evolucionan **__**al igual que **__**las células normales**__**, de hecho, cada célula **__**de Oracle en **__**la existencia es **__**exactamente el mismo que **__**era **__**antes de que estallara**__**."**_

**-Aburrido **le digo

"_**Cada **__**Aragami **__**tiene **__**un "núcleo"**__**, de la cual **__**todas las células **__**de Oracle en el **__**Aragami **__**están controlados**__**. **__**El núcleo es **__**el centro de mando **__**en **__**toda la colonia**__**, mientras que los **__**grupos individuales de **__**células forman **__**parte **__**de trabajo de la **__**entidad como **__**un ojo**__**, **__**colmillo,**__**o de la cola**__**. **__**La **__**única manera de matar **__**verdaderamente a**__**un **__**Aragami **__**es extraer **__**el núcleo**__**, con lo que **__**todas las células **__**normales **__**pierden su **__**cohesión**__**. **__**La única arma **__**capaz de hacer esto**__**(**__**aún estando **__**portátil)**__**es el arco de **__**Dios o "God Arc", que **__**remueve **__**de una forma del tipo "**__**devorar" a el **__**Aragami**__**.  
><strong>__**Por lo general **__**de naturaleza violenta**__**, los **__**Aragami solo **__**anhelan **__**vivir para **__**consumir.**__**De hecho, esta **__**es **__**la forma en que **__**adaptarse y evolucionar son perfectas **__**para adaptarse a **__**nuevos entornos**__**, y no solo eso sino que **__**ha de devorar a**__**un paisaje **__**nativo y **__**Aragamis **__**en la zona **__**hasta que las células **__**de la **__**Aragami llegue a **__**adaptarse a las condiciones**__**. **__**Cabe destacar que el **__**Aragami **__**parecen estar **__**comenzando a evolucionar **__**en formas nuevas **__**e inquietantes**__**: **__**algunas de las nuevas **__**Aragami **__**están empezando a**__**parecerse a los humanos**__**."**_

**-Si claro, un aragami completamente humanizado, que tontería **le respondo a lo que acabo de oir

**-¿Qué mas desea saber?**me pregunta Poochi

**-Háblame sobre la base **le ordeno, quiero escuchar mas sobre lo que gane con mucho esfuerzo

"_**DYNAMO, una de las bases establecida por la compañía Fenrir, esta localizada en las afueras de la devastada capital del país, siendo una de las segundas mas importantes de este sector, ya que en caso de una posible caída de este puede autoabastecerse a si misma, cuenta con una planta de alimentos, laboratorio de "God Arc", y otros centros de tratamientos de materiales usados para crear las cosas esenciales para la existencia de los humanos, además cuenta con un escudo anti-aragamis, sin contar con los "Gods Eaters y es considerada como una de las bases mejor construidas pero con una limitante, no todas las personas pueden tener estos beneficios, es por eso que la selectividad de la gente es muy esencial para la supervivencia de los humanos"**_

**-Por eso me uní….para brindarles a mi familia un lugar donde vivir y estar segura **digo pensando en mi familia

_**-¿Qué mas desea saber?**_me vuelve a preguntar Poochi

**-Ya me aburrí tan solo de escuchar…. ¿Cuándo fue descubierto el primer Aragami? **Le pregunto algo mas importante

"_**Hace aproximadamente 40 años fue descubierta la célula "Oracle" en una amiba, eso era al principio, seis meses después fue descubierto el primer gusano que fue llamado Aragami, otros 6 meses después apareció el primer Aragami-bestia en el mundo y después de un año, un continente fue devorado por una gran cantidad de Aragamis, hay quienes especulan que los aragamis no evolucionan a una super velocidad sino que están en una etapa evolutiva al igual que los humanos, ya que la celula "Oracle" sigue siendo el mismo de hace 40 años, el ilustre científico Utonium explico en un comunicado que es imposible que un aragami sea una evolución terminada ya que no hay huesos que cambien tan rápido, inclusive dijo que los aragamis devoran todo a su paso para seguir aprendiendo, inclusive ya hay aragamis que pueden utilizar los inventos del hombre para usarlos ellos mismos, lo cual resulta intrigante si llegara un día en que los aragamis evolucionen en una forma humana la cual según dijo, tendría todavía los aspectos de devorar de un aragami pero aprendería al nivel de un humano normal"**_

**-Y seguimos con el aragami humano….me hace pensar que puede ser posible….pero si existiera….¿que le impediría entrar como si nada a las bases o poblados a devorar a la gente a su gusto? **me cuestiono a mi misma

**-****¿Desea saber mas? **mepregunta Poochi

**-Nada mas, acceso a mi música…necesito relajarme **le ordeno mientras tomo una siesta, estoy aun cansada y debo estar preparada para ver a Butch….no quiero que me vea toda cansada

En la oficina del director

**-Bien es una célula muy fuerte, servirá….**dice Mojo inspeccionando en la base de datos la célula "oracle" que obtuvo el equipo de Brick

**-¡Señor tenemos un problema! **Anuncia agitada Miss Bellum

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Mojo

**-¡El segundo helicóptero a caído, no hay respuesta! **Explica Bellum

**-¿Qué?...¡Ya sabe que hacer, reúna a todos, reporten las ultimas coordenadas, ejecuten el plan 654 y recuperen al equipo y a la celula! **Ordena Mojo

Por toda la base se empezó a escuchar la sirena de alarma alertando a todo el personal menos a Kaoru que sigue escuchando su música hasta que

**-¡KAORU LEVANTATE!** Me grita Momoko

**-¿Qué?...¿sucede algo malo? **Le pregunto con toda calma

**-¡HAY PROBLEMAS, RAPIDO! **Me grita Momoko por lo que me despabilo y corro hacia donde van todos

**-¿QUE SUCEDE? **trato de preguntar pero no recibo respuesta

**-¿Dónde estabas? **Me pregunta Brick algo enojado

**-Lo lamento estaba descansando y no me di cuenta **le respondo pero no me escucha siquiera ya que va entrando el director Mojo

**-¿Ya están todos reunidos?...de acuerdo seré breve, a las 700 horas partió de aquí uno de los equipos especiales para traer consigo una célula que les fue asignada traer, a las 1500 horas después del día de hoy se perdió contacto con el helicóptero de extracción después de una misión exitosa no sabemos la condición de cómo sucedió o si siguen vivos los tripulantes" **nos explica el director….no puedo creerlo…..no puede ser

**-¿COMO QUE NO SABEN?...¡HAY QUE IR A RESCATARLOS Y RAPIDO! **Le grito a director, estoy asustada y alterada, sigo sin creer lo que acabo de escuchar

**-Tranquila Kaoru…mantente tranquila **me dice Momoko mientras me sostiene tratando de calmarme

**-¡Por favor mantengan la calma!...se esta realizando un equipo de búsqueda y rescate para recuperar la célula y a los tripulantes **dice Miss Bellum, también esta preocupada lo se

**-Así es pero como no podemos mandar a todos a su búsqueda se dividirán los equipos y las salidas a recolectar materiales y cazas han sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, estén atentos a cualquier avance de nuestros buscadores y manténganse disponibles **nos ordena Mojo…solo le interesa su "celula"…no tanto a nuestros compañeros

Todo el mundo empezó a comentar lo que ocurrió, hacían especulaciones sobre que fue un error del piloto, otros de tal ves volar bajo y algún aragami aprovecho y uno que otro que estaban siendo cazados desde el suelo, esperándolos a que pasaran

**-¡Debemos hacer algo Momoko, no podemos solo esperar! **le reclamo a ella, sé que ella no tiene la culpa pero estoy muy alterada

**-Si pero no podemos ir solo así como así haya afuera sin saber en donde están **me explica Kaoru, trata de mantenerse tranquila ya que nuestros amigos aun pueden estar vivos

**-No quiero quedarme así sin hacer nada **le digo a Momoko tomando un poco de aire mientras los de alrededor tratan de encontrar las palabras para "consolarme" a mi y Momoko junto con Brick…¿Qué piensa Brick al respecto?...¿se va a quedar solo así?

**-Brick explícale a Kaoru que tiene que esperar hasta que tengamos noticias mas…..¿Oye a donde vas? **Le pregunta Momoko a Brick mientras el avanza hacia la cabina donde guardamos nuestras "God Arcs"

**-¡Rowdypuffs tomen sus "Gods Arcs" nos vamos! **Nos ordena Brick…ese es mi líder

**-¡A la orden líder! **le respondo a Brick

**-Chssss….entendido **responde Momoko, parece que le molesto que tomara esa decisión sin consultárselo pero sé que ella también esta feliz de tener que ir primero

**-¿A dónde creen que van? **Nos pregunta Miss Bellum deteniéndonos

**-Voy por el resto de mi quipo **le responde Brick

**-¿Y tienes idea de donde puede estar? **Le pregunta Miss Bellum, ¿tratara de detenernos?

**-No **responde Brick atravesándola sin importarle nada

**-Ese chico, Momoko ten las ultimas coordenadas, las necesitaran…el helicóptero esta preparado para sobrevolar el área del accidente, y de ser posible buscar al equipo **nos dice Bellum entregándole los datos a Momoko…es la única forma que nos puede ayudar ella

**-Gracias **le digo a Bellum pasando junto a ella para apresurarme a ir

**-No hay de que, solo traten de regresar **nos dice Bellum

**-¡Descuiden, los alcanzaremos después!**

**-¡Somos una gran familia y nosotros los apoyaremos!**

**-¡No hagan locuras y espérenos!**

Las voces de los demás miembros echándonos porras es algo reconfortante, solo hay un helicóptero disponible, por eso Brick decidió que fuéramos los primero en ir, espero que lleguemos a tiempo….no…debo de dejar de pensar así, se que los hallaremos

En la oficina

**-Acaba de partir el primer vuelo **dice el profesor Utonium

**-Si, va Brick y su equipo primero…me hubiera sido raro que se quedara esperando **dice Mojo

**-Quiero creer que estas preocupado por el resto de su equipo y no solo dela célula y de posiblemente la célula del aragami que hizo esto **dice el profesor

**-Ambos de hecho, si no regresan seria un desperdicio **dice el director

Lugar desconocido

POV Butch

**-¡Corre rápido, hay que ponernos a cubierto! ** Le ordeno a mi hermano que va cargando a Miyako mientras yo traigo al piloto, requiere asistencia médica ambos

**-¿Cómo fue posible eso? **me pregunta Boomer tratando de mantenerse de pie, ya llevamos rato corriendo

**-No lo se, lo único que vi fue algo gigante que golpeo el helicóptero, pero eso no importa ahora estamos indefensos ante cualquier aragami, debemos ponernos en una buena posición de defensa mientras vienen a salvar nuestros traseros **le digo a Boomer, tratando de calmar la situación

**-¿Crees que vengan a auxiliarnos?...tranquila Miyako estaremos bien **me pregunta Boomer mientras trata de mantener despierta a Miyako, por lo menos su situación es menos delicada que la del piloto

**-¿Crees que nuestro hermano nos dejaría jugar solos en el infierno? **Le pregunto a Boomer

**-Tienes razón, debe de venir a toda maquina, junto a Momoko y Kaoru **me dice Boomer

Kaoru, ¿espero que no les haya pasado algo igual a nosotros?...debemos mantenernos vivos mientras podemos, se que vendrán…lo se

POV Kaoru

**-No creo que sea fácil hallarlos, cayeron en una zona montañosa junto a un gran valle **nos dice el piloto

**-Descuide, somos optimistas **le responde Brick

**-Poochi…¿tienes alguna señal? **Le pregunto al perro cibernético de Butch se que el puede rastrear el "God Arc" de Butch

**-****Rastreando….no hay respuesta aun…rastreando…una señal débil…se sugiere acercarse al sitio para una mejor recolección de datos **nos sugiere Poochi

**-Entendido, piloto acérquese al sitio del accidente y nos baja ahí, manténganse en contacto pero lejos del lugar, mientras no sepamos que fue lo que lo tumbo no hay que correr la misma suerte **ordena Momoko al piloto

Una esperanza, un rayo de luz…no soy una creyente de dios pero espero este de nuestro lado el día de hoy

POV Butch

**-Brick…Momoko….Kaoru…vamos a volverlos a ver un día mas**

POV Kaoru

**-Boomer…Miyako…..Butch…vamos a encontrarlos y sacarlos de ahi**


	9. Chapter 9: Ouroboros

**No se si mejoro o empeoro XD pero doy lo mas que puedo y mucho mas para poder mantener la historia tal como yo lo sueño e imagino, espero les guste**

Capitulo 9: Ouroboros

POV Butch

**-Lo hicieron bien como siempre **nos dicedice el piloto

**-Un día normal como siempre amigo **le responde Boomer

**-Siempre tan presumido Boomer **dice Miyako abrazando a mi hermano

**-No hagan tanto ruido, necesito dormir un poco **los regaño, pero quien soy para decirles que se detengan de ser como son

**-Descuide, pronto estaremos en la base no tiene que pre **me informa el piloto antes de que

**-¡CUIDADO!**

**-CRASH-**

**-¡S.O.S.S.O.S ESTAMOS CAYENDO!**

**-¡SOSTENGANCE!**

**-¡BOOMER!**

**-¡MIYAKO SOSTENTE!**

**-¡BASE ME ESCUCHA ESTAMOS CAYENDO!**

**-¡CUBRANCE!**

**-CRASH-**

**0000 horas**

POV Kaoru

**-¿Hallaste algo Buttercup? **Me pregunta Brick

**-Nada, no están aquí y la señal esta muy débil debido a las montañas….esta difícil saber su posición **le respondo

**-Si vamos a un terreno mas alto podremos tener una mejor señal **nos sugiere Blossom

**-Una buena idea pero será mejor a la antigua **nos dice Brick..¿a que se refiere?

**-¿Planeas rastrearlos?, **pregunta Blossom dudando de el

**-No será difícil, observa aquí **nos señala Brick

**-Es un valle abajo ¿y que con eso? **pregunto sin saber que tiene eso que ver

**-Solo hay un tipo de aragami que viva en un lugar así, tuvieron que irse por las rocas y como no hay ningún cuerpo tuvieron que irse por sitios que no les impidieran llevarlos, no deben estar lejos, el único problema es saber hacia donde se fueron…si tan solo Poochi pudiera tener la ubicación exacta podríamos auxiliarlos **nos explica Brick…debajo de esa cara de ingenuo esta la cara de un astuto genio

**-Pues tendremos de todas maneras subir a un terreno mas alto **sigue Blossom con la idea que propuso

**-No….es por ahí…** les señalo un camino….no se por que….pero siento que se fueron por ahí

**-¿Cómo estas tan segura? **Me pregunta Blossom…ni yo misma lo se

**-No tengo idea…solo se que de ser Butch iría cubriéndome para no ser visto por mas aragamis, es por eso que ese camino es estrecho pero seguro **les explico…no creo que lo entiendan

**-Me basta para mi….vamos **me apoya Brick…¿o cree en mi o no le queda de otra?

**-Hmmm, supongo que tu lo conoces mas que nosotros **me dice Momoko….solo conozco algunas cosas sobre el….pero….¿porque me avergüenzo?

POV Butch

**-¿Cómo esta? **le pregunto a Boomer, se ve muy preocupado

**-Aguantara un poco mas….pero al chocar ella…..ella** al parecer Miyako cubrió a Boomer en la caída…no debió hacer eso, no es tan resistente

**-Pues el piloto no tiene tanta suerte, no creo que vea un mañana si no lo sacamos de aquí y le den un tratamiento medico adecuado **no se por qué me pasa esto…normalmente soy el único que se mete en estas situaciones solo, para no perjudicar a terceros

**-Ya debió de haber llegado algún equipo de rescate al lugar del accidente, debería uno de nosotros ir a encontrarlos **una buena idea de mi hermano, pero si esa cosa esta cerca…no…no pienso dejarlo ir a el

**-Entonces iré yo, tu eres mas importante para mantenerlos vivos, regresare **solo la fe de mi hermano es lo único que me alienta a ir de esta manera, en serio ambos requieren asistencia medica, así que solo tomare mi Buster Blade y tratare de hallar a ese grupo de rescate, aunque realmente no se si estarán cerca o si es Brick y los demás, tal ves Poochi pueda localizarme si me acerco lo suficiente

**-Ve con cuidado Butch, espero que la suerte este de nuestro lado **es muy optimista Boomer…necesitare también esa actitud

Salgo de nuestro escondite entre las rocas, espero no hallar algún otro tipo de aragami pero no creo que haya uno tan loco para enfrentarse a quitarle el lugar a ese Ouroboros , no crei que hubiera uno en la zona, esos tentáculos nos derribaron pero no nos persiguió, tal ves solo lo molestamos…cuando ellos estén a salvo regresare y hare que cierre todos esos ojos que trae por que como dice el dicho, "entre mas grandes son, mas fuertes caen"

POV Kaoru

**-Oye líder…¿a que aragami te refieres cuando dices que solo uno vive aquí?...¿tal ves fueron Zygotes o Sariel? **no conozco algun aragami que tenga la capacidad de volar más que ellos

**-¿Has oído sobre el conquistador de las planicies? **¿el conquistador de las planicies?...no recuerdo haber escuchado algo así

**-Te explicare Buttercup, el conquistador es un aragami del tamaño de esa montaña, tiene muchos tentáculos y miles de ojos, además de atacar con un enorme rayo, las personas evitan los lugares amplios ya que podrían albergar a un Ouroboros **cuando escuche eso creí que bromeaban, pero por la seriedad que le dan a este tema…..algo tan grande puede devorar incluso la base entera

**-No te preocupes, mientras nos mantengamos entre las rocas no podrá vernos y tampoco atacarnos fácilmente **seguro que esta sorprendido por las tácticas que toma Butch

**-De todas formas si los encontramos, ¿cómo los sacaremos de aquí? **una buena pregunta por parte de Blossom, no hay un buen sitio para pedir una extracción

**-Cuando los hallemos veremos que tan mal es la situación, hasta entonces pensaremos en una solución **parece que calcula cada paso que damos con precisión, diferente de cuando comemos todos juntos y no se decide de con que empezar

**-Neepp-Neepp-**

**-Oigan, tengo algo…es por haya ** les señalo mas adelante, que sea Butch…que sea Butch

POV Butch

¿Por qué no pude caer en un sitio con sol, arena y bellas mujeres como vi alguna ves en una revista?...aunque ahora ese sitio esta lleno de pedazos de metal, ruinas y un montón de monstruos dispuestos a devorarte, toda unas vacaciones inolvidables si logro salir de aquí…escucho algo….¿un aragami?...no esos pasos no son de un aragami…¿personas?

**-Debe de estar por aquí, la señal se hace más fuerte **esa voz…Kaoru

**-Hola, bienvenidos a mi humilde lugar de descanso **no pienso decirles que me alegro de verlos, perdería mi estilo

**-¡Butch! **¿me abrazo?...¿porque me abraza?...¿a poco me extraño?

**-Butch infórmame **si también me alegro de verte Brick

**-Boomer y yo aun estamos de una pieza, Miyako esta herida y el piloto esta peor que ella **concéntrate, ¿por qué me abrazo?

**-¿Se pueden transportar sin problemas?, así podríamos hallar algún sitio cercano para que nos saquen de aquí **Blossom debe estar mas centrada que Buttercup que…no se…¿Por qué me abrazo?

**-Deberá de ser muy cerca, Miyako la podremos mover sin dificultad pero el piloto es otra historia **debe haber algún sitio lo suficientemente accesible para no hacer eso…bajar…sé que Brick piensa lo mismo

POV Kaoru

**-Buttercup, ve si encuentras algún sitio para que el helicóptero se acerque a recoger por lo menos al piloto y Miyako** lo abrace por impulso, no sé que me dio

**-Si, creo que vi algo que nos sirva por ese lado **aun esta oscuro, pero sé que vi un sitio plano para que no haya algún problema

**-Blossom, vamos para ver si los podemos mover en caso de hallar un sitio seguro **supongo que piensa que no veré ese lugar muy pronto, debe estar pensando en alguna otra salida

Ahora que me encuentro sola, debo de buscar….pero primero debo jalarme la cara….¡AUUUU!...esta felicidad que tengo al verlo a salvo hizo que sonriera mucho, casi me quedo con esa cara, espero no lo haya notado, ahora si…debo buscar, debemos sacarlos de aquí

POV Butch

**-Rápido es por aquí, cuando el aragami nos derribo salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos y llegamos a una cueva donde nos cubrimos para esperar el rescate, **¿estaba sonriendo?...es raro verla sonreír por mi, luego me preocupare de eso primero debo sacar a mi equipo de aquí

**-Solo espero que no sea tarde **piensa en el piloto y Miyako, yo también estoy preocupado al igual que Blossom

**-¿Quién es? **Pregunta boba Boomer

**-Soy yo, y mira lo que encontré **espero esto le alegre la mañana, pronto saldrá el sol

**-Brick, Momoko….rápido debemos llevarlos a que los atiendan **la situación debe estar empeorando para que se precipite así

**-El piloto esta inconsciente pero respirando y Miyako esta teniendo mucha fiebre, no queda mucho tiempo, **se que es muy arriesgado pero, deberemos hacerlo

**-¿Cómo están? **Kaoru regreso pero por su cara veo que no hubo suerte

**-Aun salvables, no hubo nada ¿cierto? **ella se queda callada, no hay otro camino

**-Brick debemos hacerlo **apóyame en esto por favor hermano

**-Lo se, no queda otro remedio, o nos arriesgamos a salir al valle o a perderlo aquí, andando **sé que no queda de otra pero no protesto por su decisión por que sé que es necesario y él tampoco me regaña por eso, es la única alternativa que nos queda

**-Pero si aparece, no seremos oponentes contra el Ouroboros **buen punto de Blossom pero mirando al piloto y a Miyako

**-Ya tome mi decisión, andando **sabe al igual que yo que cada minuto cuenta

Boomer carga con cuidado a Miyako mientras yo y Brick cargamos al piloto, el camino será de bajada así que no veo problema alguno, el problema será cuando tengamos que esperar a que llegue el helicóptero, espero tenga problemas de visión en la noche

POV Kaoru

Blossom y yo alumbramos el camino, tratamos de hallar sitios donde no tengan que hacer muchos esfuerzos para bajarlos, ya casi llegamos pero bajo yo primero con precaución, siempre observando a todos lados para ver si no hay algún problema de alguna emboscada, tenemos que estar en una zona despejada para que sea rápido

**-Pocchi, envía la señal para que nos recojan **espero siga en el rango, cuando lo dejamos al bajar nos dijo que se mantendría lo mas cerca posible pero que debíamos ser rápidos para que el combustible no se terminara y lo obligara a regresar

Nos mantenemos agachados y en espera, escuchamos los sonidos de la noche, grillos y demás criaturas pequeñas, hasta que no pasan 15 minutos cuando se escuchan los ruidos de un motor….se esta escuchando en todo el lugar, ojala no lo note Ouroboros

**-Se esta acercando, lanza la bengala **es peligroso lo que me pide Brick, lo se pero debemos apresurarnos

Disparo la bengala y el helicóptero por fortuna nos ve, nos sacaran de aquí y tanto el piloto como Miyako se salvaran….espera….¿que es ese ruido?...suena como si cayera algo grande

**-¡CUIDADO!**

**-TUMP-**

**-GROOOOAAAA-**

POV Butch

**-*Cof*Cof*…¿QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO? **hay demasiado polvo, ¿dónde esta Kaoru?

**-¡BUTCH HAY QUE DERRIBARLO, LA EXTRACCIÓN NO SERA POSIBLE SI EL ESTA AQUI! **Maldición, ya estábamos tan cerca y ahora esto, debo encontrar a Kaoru

**-¡BLOSSOM PROTEGE A MIYAKO Y AL PILOTO, CIANDO HAYES LA OPORTUNIDAD TRATA DE SACARLOS! **Por fortuna parece que no les paso nada, esa maldita cosa cayo del suelo y ahora Brick, Boomer, Butch y Kaoru debemos tumbarlo

**-¡NO VEO A BUTTERCUP! **Estoy alterado tratando de esquivar los tentáculos de esta maldita montaña de basura, es demasiado enorme

**-¡DESCUIDA ESTARA BIEN, GOLPEEN EN SUS PATAS TRASERAS! **Pelear donde no nos alcance facilmente es una buena opción, además pienso que Kaoru esta debajo de el

POV Kaoru

**-¡WHOAAA! **Esta cosa quiere pisarme, no bromeaban sobre su tamaño, pero cada uno de los aragamis termina cayendo y este no será la excepción

**-¡VEAMOS COMO SUPERAS ESTO! **golpeo con todas mis fuerzas, sus piernas, parece resultar….MALDICIÓN BAJE MI GUARDIA

**-¡RAHHHHH! **Es Butch…paro el golpe con su escudo, también vienen Brick y Boomer, pero el Ouroboros no cede e intenta pisarnos, por lo menos ya lo alejamos de Blossom que esta junto con Miyako y el piloto

**-¡HAY QUE ALEJARLO MAS! **Tarea nada sencilla me pide Boomer pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo

Como si se tratara de un zapateado estamos debajo del Ouroboros golpeando con todo a sus piernas que es su única debilidad, a través de este combate y esquivando sus ataques veo que el piloto se armó de valor para bajar a recogerlos, que no se dé cuenta el maldito

POV Butch

**-¡HYAAAAA! **Atravesé un tentáculo pero aun así sigue dando pelea, solo debemos entretenerlo mientras salen de aquí ellos, luego nos regresaremos a las rocas y saldremos desde otro sitio

**-¡VEAMOS SI RESISTES ESTO, NADIE AGREDE A MI AMADA! **Boomer esta enojado, peleara hasta que lo maten de ser necesario, me estoy quedando atrás y puedo perder mi sitio de ser un desgraciado

**-¡HUAAAA! **Increíble, Brick con su katana destruyo una pierna del Ouroboros pero aun se mantiene en pie

Ya casi tenemos ganada esta batalla pero no aguantaremos llegar hasta el final, además el helicóptero esta partiendo, nos retiraremos cuando este lejos…¡OH NO, NO LO HAGAS!

**-¡VA A DISPARAR EL MALDITO! **No puede ser, un tiro de su rayo puede destruir el helicóptero junto a sus ocupantes

**-¡HAGANLE TODO EL DAÑO POSIBLE, NO DEJEN QUE DISPARE! **Nos ponemos como locos a golpear cada parte de esa mole pero no cede, no puedo creer que vayamos a perder, necesitamos un milagro…..¿otro helicóptero?

**-¡ES TU FIN BESTIA! **¿el director?...¿que hace aquí?

Cae con todo el peso de su Caladbolg una espada grande como la de un caballero, había escuchado historias de mi padre sobre el director y su espada, pelearon juntos ambos, es algo increíble de ver como cae golpeando la cara del aragami rompiéndosela y desviando su disparo, Ouroboros esta cayendo

**-¡TODOS JUNTOS! **Comenzamos a cargar la energía de nuestros God Arc para golpear la cara del aragami, un golpe tan fuerte en combinación con el director que termina todo en un momento

POV Kaoru

Nunca había visto esa forma de combatir, escuche rumores sobre el director Mojo de que antes era como nosotros, un god eater, y ahora veo que no solo eran rumores, se acerca al cuerpo del Ouroboro y termina el trabajo extrayendo la célula, el fin de este gigante se había completado

**-Director no esperábamos que viniera personalmente **vamos siguiendo al otro helicóptero donde nos informa Momoko que todo va bien, Miyako y el piloto podrán ver un día mas

**-Al saber que fue lo que los derribo a el otro equipo decidí venir personalmente** es fantástico tener un director de su categoría frente a nosotros pero…Brick parece molesto

**-Solo vino por la célula, le importo poco que hubiéramos muerto o no **¿eso es verdad?

**-En teoría si, pero debes de agradecer que llegara a tiempo **las cosas se están poniendo tensas entre ellos

**-Guárdese sus buenas intenciones, lo único que diré es que agradezco su cooperación pero otra misión en donde ponga en peligro a mi equipo y es todo **no se que decir, ni Boomer o Butch se meten

**-No me importa si es riesgoso o no, eres un god eater que no será sencillo de remplazar pero habrá alguien que si pueda tomar los riesgos necesarios para lograr el objetivo **Brick se queda callado, sabe que es verdad lo que dice el director pero aun así, se ve indignado

El resto del viaje fue como una tumba, en completo silencio, cuando los helicópteros bajaron fuimos recibidos por nuestros compañeros al igual que el equipo medico, querían venir a ayudarnos pero el director los retuvo aquí, el piloto y Miyako fueron llevados al hospital de la base seguidos de Boomer, Momoko y Bellum, el director regresa a su oficina escoltado por el profesor mientras yo, Brick y Butch nos quedamos rodeados de nuestros compañeros, mas al rato nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones

POV Butch

**-Bueno descansen, se lo han ganado **esta cansado, cansado y enojado, no es la actitud de mi hermano ser irrespetuoso con el director pero ellos dos tienen su historia al igual que yo y el

**-No le hagas caso a sus palabras, nadie te puede remplazar **no se que mas decirle

**-Descuida hermano, no me preocupa que me echen, me preocupa el que pueda tomar mi lugar y mate a todo mi equipo **sigue preocupado por nosotros, debe pensar en algún momento que hubiera pasado de no haber logrado salir de ahí

**-Déjame tomar esas decisiones de cómo volver loco al director, **soy experto en hacerme notar en los lugares donde me encuentre

**-No lo hagas, ya tengo suficiente con que hayas regresado, **que puedo decir me conoce, asi que se retira a su habitación en el siguiente piso mientras yo acompaño a Kaoru al suyo

No nos dijimos nada durante un rato y véannos aquí, parados frente a su habitación sin poder decirnos nada hasta que

**-Sabes…me preocupe mucho cuando me entere de lo que paso **si estaba preocupada por nosotros y al parecer mas por mi

**-No tenias que hacerlo, recuerda que salgo vivo de cualquier situación **unas palabras de animo siempre funcionan con ella

**-Lo se, solo que esta ves…temí perderte** como que la situación se esta tornando rara

**-Yo también me preocupe, creí por un momento no volverte a ver mas **o alguien esta hablando por mi o estoy siendo sincero en este momento

**-Bueno será mejor que yo…..**¿que estoy haciendo?

**-KISS-**

Solo deje de pensar y ahora mis impulsos me obligaron a besarla, esperaba una reprimenda o algo así pero en ves de eso, me acepta y estamos disfrutando el momento, ahora estoy descubriendo algo….no quiero separarme de ella nunca mas…..


	10. Chapter 10: Memories 1

**Hmm como que bajo la audiencia, bueno se que habra mas lectores y los que no estan regresaran para terminar con la semilla de curiosidad por saber como terminan las historias, es bueno saberlo asi que para PowerDark, Dickory5 y para cualquiera que lo lea disfrutenlo mientras sigo mejorando las historias en primera persona  
><strong>

Capitulo 10: Memories 1

POV Butch

Ya pasaron 4 días desde nuestro pequeño percance con Ouroboros, Miyako se encuentra hospitalizada recuperándose y el piloto también, por fortuna no perdimos a ninguno de los dos…me pregunto a veces si los hubiera perdido…¿podría cargar con eso?...muchos dicen que es parte del trabajo no volver a casa, no debería ser así…¿desde cuando empecé a pensar así tan sentimentalmente?...eso arruina mi estilo…bueno ya estoy aquí, hagámosles una visita

Enfermería

**-Hola hermano…esta dormido…jejeje **a veces pienso maquiavélicamente

Me acerco sin hacer tanto ruido y veo un florero con flores…que tierno pero como que a esta flor le falta un poco de agua ^^

**-*Puag*Pffftt* ¿Qué demonios? **Lo refresque :P

**-Hermano no deberías gritar en un lugar así **soy diabólico

**-¿Butch?...debí imaginarlo **esta enojado, no importa

**-Bueno solo fue una pequeña broma Boomer, ¿cómo esta ella? **fue bueno para romper el hielo

**-Ya mejor, me han dicho que pronto se recuperara…sus padres han venido a verla y también su abuela…no hubiera podido darles la noticia si ella…. **por eso no me gusta animar a nadie en situaciones iguales

**-Descuida, lo importante es que nada paso…mírala ahí dormida y tranquila sabiendo que estas a su lado…vamos a pasear **me dio hambre

**-No lo se, quisiera estar presente cuando ella despierte **¿querrá que le ruegue?

**-No creo que le agrade oír que te pasaste aquí todos estos días sin poder ver por ti, mírate…te estas poniendo pálido **si no acepta me largo

**-Ok, supongo que algo de aire no me hará daño **bien, ¿pero ahora donde lo llevo?

**-Paseemos por ahí y me invitas a comer **tengo mucha hambre

**-Espera un momento, tu eres el que esta invitando **hmmm, tiene razón

**-Pero si te voy hacer el favor de sacarte de aquí me ¿pones peros? **Quisiera algo crujiente

**-Ok, esta bien no te pongas en ese plan, yo invito **sabia que aceptaría

Ambos salimos pero como que lo noto nervioso por dejarla sola, ¿quién podría venir? Brick y Kaoru están en una misión con los recolectores…desde ese día no nos han dado mas que misiones de apoyo…me aburro haciendo eso pero Brick quiere a su equipo completo y en buenas condiciones, y si me lo preguntan yo también…ya se solo un pequeño mensaje y listo, Poochi hara que se entregue a tiempo…si esta

**-Me hubiera gustado ver otro panorama de este sitio, con plantas y todo **¿me pregunto si sabrá en que época vive?

**-Agradécele a los aragamis, ahora dicen que dependemos de ellos por que descubrieron la fotosíntesis y nos dan el aire que respiramos ahora, pero no te preocupes ya que con las plantas que están desarrollando tal ves tengamos un lindo parque por aquí **soy sincero en lo que digo

**-¿Sera?...bueno hablemos de otra cosa que no sea sobre ellos **a mi tampoco me gustaba lo que empezamos

**-¿Y sobre que quieres hablar? **Lo único que pienso es sobre lo que voy a comer…espero no sea papilla

**-Hmmm, sobre tu y Kaoru **retiro lo dicho regresemos con los aragamis

**-No hay nada que decir **que no siga

**-Sabes que eso es mentira, me alegro por ti que encontraras a alguien especial al igual que Brick y yo **debí dejarlo en la enfermería

**-Bueno, hasta ahora no hemos tenido tiempo de salir o algo así, nos han dado mucho trabajo apoyando a los demás equipos…a propósito me dijo Brick que podías volver al equipo cuando quisieras y que no te preocuparas, el lidiaría con el director si decía algo **y yo lo apoyaría

**-No me gusta causar estas molestias, me hace sentir como antes…solo un invalido **se toca su marca de herida que tiene, no se si es un recordatorio para el que la vida es muy frágil o para mi que las decisiones que tomo tienen un precio

**-No eres un invalido, mira te contare algo…visite a sus padres **me sacrifico para salir de eso

**-¿En serio y que tal? **Funciono

**-Sigo entero ¿no? **ni yo me lo creo

**-Je, me imagino…había escuchado por ahí que su familia no ve con buenos ojos a las personas como nosotros **¿Por qué nadie me aviso?

**-En fin, me preguntaron que intenciones tenia con ella, ¿por qué a ella?, ¿por qué tenia que ser lo que soy?, en fin un montón de cosas insignificantes **en serio ¿para que querían saber eso?

**-Bueno por lo menos ella estaba contenta ¿no? **¿no estaba escuchando?

**-Estaba toda roja de vergüenza por lo que me preguntaban, inclusive sus hermanos me amenazaron **eso me pareció mejor que las preguntas anteriores, las puedo manejar

**-Bueno, se preocupan mucho por ella **lo dice con tanta seguridad, ya na mas le faltaba ponerme un arma en la cabeza

**-Y dime…¿como te fue a ti con Miyako? **es su turno de sufrir

**-Hmmm, que te puedo contar más que lo nuestro aun sigue siendo un sueño **¿Eh?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Boomer

Recuerdo cuando ella llego, venia junto con Momoko apenas siendo novatas fueron asignadas a el equipo de recolección y de defensa…nosotros seguíamos siendo dos en el equipo así que no les prestamos mucha atención, nuestro encuentro fue hasta que nos topamos el uno con el otro en la salida del elevador

**-¡AYYY!**

**-¡Lo siento!...¿estas bien?**

**-Si…gracias**

Nos quedamos viendo uno al otro sin notarlo, fue un momento en el que nuestros mundos chocaron, después de eso nuestros encuentros fueron mas seguidos…por mi parte claro

**-Hola Miyako…¿Cómo estuvo tu día? **

**-Bien, recolectamos muchos materiales…inclusive podre hacer un hermoso traje con lo que me dieron, quedara hermoso**

**-Ya veo, espero me lo muestres**

**-Gracias, ten por seguro que lo hare**

Nuestra amistad fue creciendo cada ves mas y mas, hasta que un día pude acercarme mas

**-Te quiero regalar esto, me lo encontré en una de las misiones con mi hermano…espero te guste**

**-Es hermoso, un anillo así no debe de ser sencillo hallarlo**

**-Gracias, espero lo aceptes y también me aceptes como tu novio**

**-¡SI!**

Cumplí mi objetivo y le hable de todo, mi vida, sobre ustedes, sobre lo que hacemos en nuestras misiones, no quería tener ningún secreto con ella…y después

**-Boomer, acércate a conocer a nuestros nuevos integrantes**

**-¡Mucho gusto!...¿Miyako?**

**-Hola Boomer, a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos**

**-Primero esta la obligación en las misiones, después hagan lo que quieran**

**-Brick….**

**-En serio…¿cómo te hiciste líder a todo esto?**

**-Por que siempre dudas de mi "Blossom"**

**-¡MO-MO-KO!**

**-Así te escuchas mejor y ya que ella tendrá un sobrenombre…¿por qué no le escoges uno Boomer?**

**-Hmmm…no lo se**

**-Seria un honor que me pusieras uno**

**-Este….."Bubbles"**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Y desde entonces ella y yo combatimos juntos además de apoyarnos **Zzzzzzzzz

**-Oye…es de mala educación dormirse cuando alguien habla…¡ME ESCUCHAS! **Que ruidoso

**-*Ajumm*, si te escucho…bonita historia **recuerdo que aun tengo hambre

**-Sabia que era mala idea contarte esto **se echo si

**-Es bueno que encontraras alguien así, aunque estén en un trabajo donde hay peligro siempre **soy sincero en serio

**-Es casi igual que Kaoru y tu **¿en serio?

**-Tal ves, aunque no se si Brick piense lo mismo **quiero comer

**-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se como terminaron esos dos juntos? lo que me conto Miyako fue que cuando se cruzaban ellos dos, era mejor mantenerse alejado…es raro eso **como si me importara

**-Beep-Beep-**

**-¿Eh? **un mensaje

**-¿Qué pasa? **esto lo alegrara

**-Nada, solo que hay que regresar a la enfermería **espero no lo malentienda

**-¿SUCEDIÓ ALGO MALO? **Maldición

**-Te explico luego, apresurémonos **ya que lo tomo así, para que arruinar la sorpresa

Ambos corremos a todo lo que da pero me dijo que no le contara nada, esa Momoko…

**-¡MIYAKO! **¿Quién grita en un lugar asi?

**-Boomer, tranquilo…mira quien llego a visitarte **sabia que quería fuera especial esto

**-Boomer…¿eres tu? **si alguien quiere llorar es el momento

**-Miyako…preciosa…estoy aquí **se me metió algo en el ojo

**-Me alegro que este bien **…..me quedo sin palabras

**-No, el gusto es mio que hayas despertado **ya veo por qué dicen que estas situaciones parecen de telenovelas, que bueno que ya no hay

**-Dejémoslos solos Bucht **me parece buena idea

Momoko y yo dejamos la habitación, es mejor que tengan su privacidad antes de que vengan los familiares, también se pondrán contentos

**-No te da gusto que ella despertara **un poco

**-Me alegrare cuando este al lado nuestro combatiendo Aragamis **eso si me gustaría ver

**-¿Así planeas terminar?...peleando hasta el fin **hmmmm…presiento que no soy el único que le a hecho esta pregunta

**-Para eso estoy aquí, para eso me entrenaron y por eso viviré **como decía mi padre

**-Eres igual a tu hermano, no muestran en verdad sus sentimientos **¿Qué?

**-¿A que te refieres? **Esto promete

**-Cuando lo conocí le decía a los nuevos que debían salir y morir con orgullo y que si no podían con esto que desistieran, eso me molesto mucho **no otra historia

**-Pues tenemos razón, en esta era en que vivimos solo puedes sobrevivir de esa forma **una verdad universal

**-Je…cuando te adentres mas con Kaoru pensaras diferente, al igual que lo hiso Brick **¿cambio su opinión?...ahora si capto mi atención, la sucesora del equipo…aunque llegue yo ella sigue siendo vista como la heredera del puesto de mi hermano


	11. Chapter 11: Memories 2

**A veces descansar la mente ayuda a pensar mejor, asi que espero les guste ^^**

Capitulo 11: Memories 2

POV Kaoru

La curiosidad mata al gato, por eso solo me centro en las cosas que hago, pero a veces saber más de algo puede ser conveniente

**-Veamos…tenemos agua…metal…hierro…cobalto…algo de néctar, supongo que podemos "cosechar" un poco mas **ya estuve en varios grupos de recolectores, sigue siendo lo mismo de siempre

**-Pues vamos a dar otra vuelta, a estado tranquilo este sitio **Brick esta igual de aburrida que yo

Estamos en unas ruinas que era antes un centro de minería, solo hayamos muy poco material, por eso es insuficiente lo que encontramos, siempre a sido aburrido esto ya que evitas a cualquier costa pelear con los aragamis para no perder lo que encontremos….espero Miyako pueda recuperarse pronto para que volvamos a entrar en lo que sabemos, me alegra que este bien y que la requerimos por ser un equipo…lo único malo son estas misiones de escolta

**-¿Qué opinas Brick?...¿crees que hallemos algo valioso adentro? **adentrarse adentro de una galería de las minas no creo que sea una buena idea

**-No hay que correr muchos riesgos, pero es tu decisión **solo somos apoyo, no creo que Brick quiera tomar el mando aquí

**-De acuerdo nosotros tres entraremos, Kamika se quedara en la entrada **arriesgarse a veces vale la pena

**-Nosotros dos estaremos haya arriba para ver mejor, no queremos tener sorpresas hoy **¿lo hará para vigilar o para tomar una siesta?

**-Bien, no tardaremos **y ahí van…tenemos que volver con las manos llenas

**-Vamos "Buttercup" **un lugar tranquilo estará bien para vigilar

Subimos entre los escombros de un edificio, subir escaleras fue fácil pero quería el seguir mas arriba así que tuvimos que escalar con cuidado hasta unos dos pisos mas, por lo menos el piso es estable pero con las armas que traemos….Momoko estaría excelente aquí

**-Bien hora del descanso **lo sabia

**-¿Quieres que tome el primer turno? **apuesto mi ración a que su respuesta es todo lo que dure la misión

**-Si…me despiertas cuando nos vayamos **vago

**-Sera un rato aburrido **ojala hubiera traído con que distraerme

Han pasado 20 minutos y todo sereno, el equipo aun no sale y Kamika se esta durmiendo, doy la única que pone atención a esto….a lo mejor es por la vista que tengo, puedo ver todo desde aquí….me pregunto…¿ya habrá despertado Miyako?...me hubiera gustado estar en ese momento…supongo que no todo se obtiene cuando se quiere

**-Y dime…¿cómo te va con mi hermano?** despertó

**-Apenas llevamos unos días, no es algo para presumir **en serio

**-Si, es mi hermano de todos modos, siempre creí que terminaría solo y abandonado **sere sincera, también paso eso por mi cabeza en algún momento

**-Nunca esperaste que fuera yo…¿verdad? **por que no hacer mejores relaciones con los cuñados

**-De hecho si, si no huiste en cuanto lo conociste…es por que viste algo en el **muy certero

**-Fue lo mismo que tu y Momoko, así que no es la gran cosa **es solo una relación normal…en una época extraña

**-No lo creo **no esperaba esa respuesta

**-¿Acaso fue mas especial? **Me llego la intriga, espero que este gato no muera en el intento

**-Bueno, cuanto de hadas no fue…cuando la conocí ni siquiera hablábamos y tengo la certeza que me detestaba **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Brick

Ella entro junto con Miyako, en diferentes grupos pero aun seguían juntas…Boomer empezó a hablarle a Miyako pero eso no me interesaba, solo éramos nosotros peleando contra fuertes aragamis, casi siempre teníamos que retroceder así que me exigían que tuviéramos mas en el grupo, no me interesaba integrar a mas en el grupo, pero accedí con tal de que me dejaran entrar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Butch

**-Tenia mucha sed, esto me reanimo mucho **se me descalientan las ideas

**-Si, en un día así es mejor descansar un poco antes de volver a salir, ahora que Miyako esta mejor…será mejor disfrutar el tiempo ya que pronto volveremos a salir en grupo **si…ya me estaba acostumbrado a quedarme con los inútiles de la defensa

**-¿Crees que les estén yendo bien a los demás? **no había pensado en eso

**-Estarán mas aburridos que nosotros dos, te lo aseguro…lo único que hacen los recolectores es evitar a toda costa a los aragamis **por eso prefería hacer guardia, hago menos

**-Brick debe estar durmiendo a estas horas, y a Kaoru debe estar velándole el sueño **conociéndolo, estoy seguro

**-Sabes mas de Brick que yo o Boomer, supongo que por eso ustedes dos andan **de otra manera seguiría siendo mas insoportable

**-Si…pero no fue así siempre, lo detestaba, lo odiaba, quería verlo muerto**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Momoko

Pertenecía al equipo de defensa, nada emocionante para mis talentos asi que esperaba tener una oportunidad de sobresalir y ser la líder de algún equipo especial, siempre soñé con eso…hasta que me entere de una oportunidad única, si lo lograba podría demostrarles a los de arriba de lo que soy capaz y me asignarían a mi propio equipo, el único obstáculo fue el

POV Brick

**-Hola, bienvenidos a su mejor o peor oportunidad para dejar de ser mediocres y entrar en una de las grandes ligas, soy Brick Him, sere su dueño hasta que desistan y se vayan llorando o mueran en el entrenamiento que estoy a punto de darles **

Sabia que si les infundía miedo y desprecio, me desharía de la mitad por lo menos, o eso pensé ya que solo dos se retiraron y me quede con 8 aun

**-Primera parte de esto, su líder siempre será un desgraciado que los mangoneara hasta que un aragami venga y les de un beso de lengua, comenzaremos esto mañana temprano **

POV Momoko

Era tan arrogante, grosero y dios sabrá quien lo soportaría de esa manera, nos despertaba a las 5:00 am, nos ponía a correr y a pelear entre nosotros y en las sesiones de combates virtuales, a la primera semana se fueron otros dos, quedábamos aun mas en el grupo y no cedería tan fácil mi lugar ahí, solo tenia que aguantar

**-Ah….ah…..ah….**

**-¿Ya se canso?**

**-Apenas estoy calentando**

**-Ya veremos**

POV Brick

No les prestaba atención a los que se quedaban, solo a los que se iban pensado en otras estrategias para deshacerme de ellos, sin embargo mi atención se centro en ella…sabia que debía poner mas presión….era la única que tenia posibilidades

**-Bien, todos a pegarse los brazos y piernas, descansen**

**-Estoy cansada…necesito una ducha**

**-** ** ¿A dónde vas?...solo dije ellos…aun te falta otra vuelta**

**-¡ESTAS LOCO!**

**-Esta frente un superior, debería mejorar su tono**

**-Grrrr….¡Si señor!**

**-Hmmmm esta loca, debió haberse retirado con eso o golpearme para darme una excusa de echarla…me gustan los retos**

POV Momoko

Esa fue la primera de muchos enfrentamientos que tuve con el, peleábamos a cada momento y me ponía mas trabajos que a los demás, al ver la forma en que era tratada, temieron que les pasara lo mismo así que las semanas que siguieron se fueron retirando uno a uno, al mes y medio solo quedamos 3

**-Felicitaciones, están ya cerca de formar parte de esto…trabajaron muy duro y pronto rendirá frutos su trabajo, sin embargo aun falta la prueba final**

**-¿Cuál es señor?**

**-Derrotar a un aragami**

POV Brick

La prueba final lo invente yo, ya que enfrentarse a un aragami en combate real esta fuera de los estándares pero no me quedaba de otra, o con esto desistían o los admitia, lo cual no iba a permitir

**-Bienvenidos a un paradisiaco y bello lugar**

**-Señor….es un basurero**

**-Antes fue uno pero no tiene caso hablar de eso, su objetivo es un ogretail que esta entre los escombros, tráiganme su célula y estarán admitidos**

**-¡Si señor!**

POV Momoko

Un aragami, nunca tuve el momento de enfrentarme a uno de esta forma, siempre era mantenerlos a raya y retirarse, ahora comprendía por que había tantos aspirantes, querían tener este momento, yo quería este momento

**-(susurro) Esta adelante**

**-(susurro) Oigan…¿tenemos que traerlo juntos o es el primero que lo obtenga?**

**-(susurro) No piensen en eso, si lo atacamos juntos podemos….¡ESPERA!**

**-¡EL PUESTO SERA MIO!**

El muy idiota se lanzo sin plantear un plan siquiera, se abalanzo sobre el aragami con su blade arc, pero el aragami no era tonto así que esquivo el golpe y lo golpeo con su cola arrojándolo hacia unos deshechos

**-¡DEBEMOS APOYARLO VAMOS!**

Tome las riendas del asunto y el otro me siguió, empecé a dispararle al ogretail para alejarlo de el, mientras el otro fue a sacarlo de ahí, mi arma no era tan potente como ahora pero basto para aguantar un poco, esquivando sus embestidas y coletazos, hasta que lo puso a salvo y se unió a la batalla, duro mas de una hora el combate y cayo el aragami, estaba muy cansada y no me podía mover

**-Por….fin…ah….**

**-Si….y me tendrás que disculpar, pero solo uno de nosotros puede estar en ese grupo**

Devoro al aragami con su blade arc sin que pudiera hacer algo, había perdido…me sentía frustrada por eso, de no ser que recibimos visitas inesperadas

**-GROOOOAAAAAA-**

**-¡CUIDADO!**

**¡ARRRGGGGG!**

Se distrajo y provoco que perdiera su brazo, no tenia fuerzas para pelear y ya habían dejado a los otros dos fuera de combate, iba a morir pensé, iba a morir pero demostré cuanto valía yo, lo cual el aprecio

**-¡CUBRETE! **

EL cayo desde arriba, siempre nos estuvo observando y llego a salvarnos, los dos ogretail no le duraron nada, los derroto con su katana y ni siquiera sudo al hacerlo, al final solo me ordeno que debíamos llevarlos a que los revisaran no sin antes terminar

**-Devóralo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Es tuya esa muerte, devora su célula y pertenecerás al grupo **

**-Ellos requieren atención**

**-Pretendes abandonar tu oportunidad de pertenecer a un grupo de elite ¿solo por ellos?, solo veían por sus propios intereses y les hubiera dado igual si vivías o no**

**-¡YO NO SOY COMO ELLOS!**

El se quedo callado y sacamos a los dos de ahí, sabia que había perdido mi oportunidad de salir de esas misiones de defensa, veía la posibilidad de entrar en los recolectores junto a Miyako, pero

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Eso no te importa**

**-Claro que si, ¿acaso siempre me vas a responder así?**

**-No eres mi jefe, si me disculpas…¡déjame pasar!**

**-Claro que lo soy, desde ahora formas parte de los RRB**

**-No lo hare**

**-¿Eh?...eres muy bipolar, querías formar parte de esto y ahora no**

**-Solo lo hare con una condición**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Deberás de llamarme Momoko, me trataras con respeto y como igual**

**-Ha…hahahahahaha**

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Vale, entiendo Momoko, puedes llamarme Brick**

**-De acuerdo Brick**

**-Pero te diré "Blossom" en las misiones**

**-¡Oye!**

**-Solo una cosa mas, ¿conoces a una tal Miyako?**

**-Si, sale con tu hermano **

**-Bien, dile que me venga a ver**

**-¿No pensaras incluirla?...no esta lista para esos entrenamientos**

**-¿Quién dijo algo sobre entrenamientos?, no soy un ogro**

**-Pero tu…y nos hiciste….¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!**

**-Gracias**

Después de eso

**-Boomer, acércate a conocer a nuestros nuevos integrantes**

**-¡Mucho gusto!...¿Miyako?**

**-Hola Boomer, a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos**

**-Primero esta la obligación en las misiones, después hagan lo que quieran**

**-Brick….**

**-En serio…¿cómo te hiciste líder a todo esto?**

**-Por que siempre dudas de mi "Blossom"**

**-¡MO-MO-KO!**

**-Así te escuchas mejor y ya que ella tendrá un sobrenombre…¿por qué no le escoges uno Boomer?**

**-Hmmm…no lo se**

**-Seria un honor que me pusieras uno**

**-Este….."Bubbles"**

**-(susurro) ¿Acaso en tu familia hacen esto siempre?**

**-(susurro) Para tu desgracia, si**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Kaoru

**-Tiempo después, nos encariñamos el uno con el otro **fue entretenido

**-¿Solo así? **Oigan no me explico nada

**-Esta bien, pero no le digas que te dije….en la primera misión nos besamos **¿Qué?

POV Butch

**-Estas jugando **no me la creo

**-Suena raro, pero así fue…cazábamos unos Zygote y en medio de la batalla nos miramos el uno al otro mientras su katana lo partía a la mitad y mi disparo voló la parte de arriba **¿están locos?

POV Kaoru

**-Corrí hasta ella y solamente la bese, y desde ese momento nos mantenemos juntos **tétrico

**-Mira, parece que ya acabamos aquí **necesito un trago para quitarme esa imagen

**-Bueno, bajemos entonces y regresemos a la base, estarás tan ansiosa como yo de volver **se que formo parte de este grupo, pero no comparto sus costumbres….solo un poco

POV Butch

**-Y a mi me dice loco **en serio eso me gana a mis locuras que hice

**-Así es el amor, viene de todas formas y sabores **quiero vomitar otra ves

**-Muy bien, vayamos con Miyako y Boomer….cuando regresen Kaoru y Brick irán directamente ahí al saber la noticia de que esta consiente **si, necesito otra imagen para apagar esta

Regresamos a la enfermería y realmente quería quitarme esas escenas de la cabeza pero

**-Ya regre…¡OH POR DIOS!**

**-¡NO SABES TOCAR UNA PUERTA BUTCH! **¿Dónde esta la cubeta?

**-Hay por favor pareces niño, parece que nunca habías a una persona…en ropa de cumpleaños **lo dice tal calmada la cabeza de zanahoria

**-¿NO TIENES DECENSIA HERMANO? **creo que vomitare lo que comí

**-¡Por favor cálmense! **Lo pide como si nada la rubia

**-Tranquila, parece que Butch es algo…como se dice…tímido cuando se trata de estas cosas **el que tenga aun vergüenza no me hace menos

**-Je…creo que por fin tengo algo que mi hermano no puede superar **ese bastardo

**-Bueno…podemos hablar y pasar la tarde tranquilos…¿es mucho pedir?...y por favor…¡PONGANSE ROPA! **Siento que me estoy viendo como un bobo

**-Descuida estamos entre amigos, ¿qué mal podría pasar? **En serio estoy entre locos…¿por qué carajos se puso mas "cómoda?

**-Miyako, me alegro que estés…..**por fin una persona decente, Bellum los pondrá en su lugar…¿Por qué me mira?

**-¿Tímido? **¿eh?

**-Hasta no más poder **¿Qué dijo?

**-Ya te acostumbraras, vendré mas tarde **$%&%&$)(&

**-¿Ves?...te asegure que tendría un rostro lindo cuando se enfada **jaja muy graciosa

POV Kaoru

**-Hallamos muy buen material, fue un éxito **por lo menos no fue una perdida de tiempo

**-Felicitaciones **ojala dejara de ser sarcástico Brick

**-Tranquilo amigo, se que estas ansioso por verla **¿dijo ansioso?

**-Lo se, lo se **esto es raro

**-¿A que te refieres? **Me intriga aun mas

**-Veras, desde que Momoko esta en su vida, no deja de pensar en ella un solo día **¿eso es tierno o raro?

**-¿No le has contado? **¿aun hay mas?

**-Hmmmm…no tiene que saberlo **se acaba de sonrojar

**-Veras "Buttercup", el se enamoro desde el primer momento que la vio….la única forma que me conto eso el, es que se emborracho jejeje **se sonrojo mas

**-¿Podrías callarte?…fui débil en ese momento, **hahahahahaha

**-Trato de alejarla de el con todo lo que pudo, pero ella lo supero en todo por lo que le empezó a gustar y al final, tumbo ese muro de mal genio que se cargaba **HAHAHAHAHA no puedo…..para de reír

**- Si me tiro de aquí, ¿podre acabar con esto? **que dramático el líder

**-Por favor, no es para tanto **creo que después de todo, son mi segunda familia


	12. Chapter 12: Doubts

**Despues del aguacero, sigue la tormenta...sigamos con esta historia que cada ves sigue mas en la intriga (ahora si), espero les guste**

Capitulo 12: Doubts

POV Butch

Hace años después de irme, nunca estuve con nadie mas….siempre estaba solo, después llego Kaoru a mi vida y solo le permitía estar a mi lado, después congeniamos y al final comenzamos a salir después de estar con mi "familia"….a veces me pregunto si influyeron ellos con mis sentimientos y los de ella, ahora pasa esto…

**-¿Estuvieron ocupados mientras estaba inconsciente? **muchos dirían que habla así después de lo que le paso, pero no es asi

**-Nada serio, no podíamos ir a cazar verdaderos retos sin nuestra rubia favorita **bueno, mi hermano Brick siempre trata a todos como bebes, pero con ella se entiende mas

**-Solo tienes que recuperarte Miyako y después hablaremos sobre esto de volver **con razón lo veía pensativo a Boomer

**-Se que estas asustado pero no por eso dejare de hacer lo que hago **muchos le dirían tonta, yo le digo God Eater

**-Esto se pone serio, deberíamos retirarnos **una buena recomendación de parte de mi mitad

**-No es momento para hablar de eso ahora, deja que se recupere primero **yo me largo

**-Deja te acompaño Butch **sabemos Brick y yo huir en el momento adecuado

Caminamos alejándonos de esa bomba de tiempo, pero aun hay dudas que quiero que el responsable de esto me conteste

**-¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? **Parece ansioso por responder

**-Ya sabes cual es mi pregunta **me imagino el por que

**-Y la respuesta es también obvia, desde la primera ves que la viste a Miyako supiste de que era capaz, además de las misiones que hemos tenido, ella no encaja del todo aquí…..a demostrado su capacidad de combate, pero le falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de Momoko y Kaoru….solo por el ella esta aquí **lo sabia

**-¿Crees que lo sepa? **Seria obvio

**-Tal ves si, tal ves no….cuando hable con ella antes de unirla al equipo me respondió que pondría mucho de su parte para demostrar que es capas de pelear a un nivel mas alto que los demás, hasta ahora lo a demostrado….tanto que casi le cuesta la vida **se esfuerza mucho

**-¿Y que hay de Boomer? **también se la respuesta pero quiero oírla de el

**-El sigue en su mundo en el que gira entorno de ella, si el desea abandonar el equipo puede hacerlo, ambos pueden hacerlo….y si quieren seguir también pueden, lo único que quiero es su felicidad **¿hubiera hecho lo mismo yo?

**-Lo mimas demasiado desde lo que paso antes, aunque ya a pasado el tiempo todavía ves a nuestro hermano como un niño pequeño **aun yo lo hago

**-Casi lo perdemos, y si vuelve a pasar algo así…. no me lo perdonaría **lo mismo yo

**-Pero debe de crecer, debemos dejar que crezca **la única solución que veo

**-El es libre de elegir, por eso siguió a mi lado, no fue por miedo a estar solo o por que era su deber, eligió seguir con lo que hacia en su vida hasta ahora, por lo mismo que Miyako no cederá en su decisión de quedarse en el equipo, no lo hace por Boomer….lo hace por ella misma **es raro verlo serio

**-Déjame captarlo….la integraste solo porque Boomer quería estar mas tiempo a su lado….y ahora tienes a dos capaces gods eaters en tu equipo **así entendí

**-Cuatro, no te olvides de ti y Kaoru….son mi dolor de cabeza desde que te fuiste y tambien desde que ella llego contigo **¿me espia?

**-¿Cómo que desde que me fui? **Esto ya es personal

**-Ya te habrán contado que te vigilaba o escuchaba de ti cada vez que hacías algo fuera de lo ético, pero en realidad había otra persona que me informaba de esto, ella siempre te cuidaba aunque fuera desde lejos…..de no ser por ella te habrían molido a azotes **se burla….¿acaso la conozco?...¿no sera….?

**-Hablas de Keane…¿verdad? **si no es ella, no se quien

**-Si, cada misión que ibas….cada base que llegabas….cada pelea que tenias y regresabas con bien, ella me lo informaba **era solo una coordinadora….¿como logro mantenerme vigilado?

**-El largo brazo maternal me mantenía vivo…¿eso me quieres decir? **esto me indigna

**-Puedes enojarte si quieres, pero ella es como nuestra madre….cuando te fuiste ella partió también a la base general, había escuchado que subió de rango y lo acepto…entendí porque lo hizo…..¿viste las flores que había en el cuarto de Miyako? **no…esas cosas insignificantes no me interesan

**-¿Ella las envió? **Ahora que lo pienso…..las flores están al borde la extensión, ¿Dónde las consiguió?

**-Mejor, las trajo ella misma….Miyako no lo recuerda pero Keane estuvo vigilando su recuperación todo este tiempo, inclusive se presentaba cuando Boomer dormía **igual que antes

**-¿Y como sabes esto?...¿porque nos evita a nosotros? **Por que no me da la cara

**-¿Ya lo olvidaste?...cuando nuestro "padre" se fue y ella nos acogió, tu te rebelabas siempre diciéndole que no era nuestra madre y por eso no le harías caso **era muy tonto e inmaduro

**-¿Y a Boomer? **también hizo lo mismo

**-Cuando te fuiste, Boomer pensó que ella tenia la culpa y también le rompió el corazón, solo me tenia a mi….me encargo protegerlos y después cuando el equipo se formo, me sugirió encontrar la forma de que volvieras, pero el director fue el que se encargo de eso ya que quería al profesor aquí en la base, Keane le pidió al favor al profesor y pues….estas aquí **no era coincidencia que llegara aquí

**-¿Y sigue ocultándose o ya se fue? **Tengo mucho que decirle

**-Tu dirás **¿yo diré?

**-Oye, volvimos a la enfermería, solo estuvimos paseando en círculos **ni cuenta me di

**-Querías decirle algo no…..es tu oportunidad **no me dirá que…..

Al abrir la puerta Brick la veo a ella, sentada junto a Boomer, acariciando su cabeza entre sus piernas como un niño pequeño….Boomer esta llorando….las chicas están conmovidas por esta escena….ella me mira, recuerdo sus ojos azules….su cabello negro….aunque ahora va vestida como una oficial de alto rango, pero sigue siendo la misma ante mis ojos…espera que le diga algo….que le reclame algo…..tenia mucho que decir le pero ahora…..solo me acerco digo…

**-Bienvenida…..madre…**solo eso sale de mi

POV Kaoru

Solo eso dijo Butch…nunca creí que el malhablado de mi novio fuera así de emotivo, cuando entro después de que se fueron ellos…Boomer se quedo sin habla y se levanto de golpe…ella solo se le quedo viendo, iba a preguntarle quien era pero Momoko me contuvo, inclusive Miyako se quedo pensando en ¿quién era esa persona?...solo Momoko lo sabia, fue como minuto y medio el silencio, Boomer se acercó despacio hacia ella, no levantaba la vista….solo se quedo mirándola, mirando sus ojos azules, se podría decir que era su madre pero tenia el cabello negro

**-Mama **¿mama?

**-Tanto tiempo Boomer, a sido tanto tiempo que te escuche decir me así **¿en serio es su madre?

**-Cuando te fuiste yo solo….yo solo…..quería decirte lo siento….por tratarte de esa forma **¿Por qué lloro?

**-Descuida, decías lo que sentías en ese momento…es normal eso, eras mas joven aun pero yo siempre te quise igual **¿Por qué comenzamos a llorar?

Solo la abraza, es como si nosotras tres no estuviéramos en ese momento….es tierno eso, hasta que llegaron los otros dos, pensé que Butch saldría con alguna tontería o agresiónpero no, se a ablandado…..supongo que tengo algo de culpa en eso

**-Vamos a traerles algo de comer, será algo bueno que cenemos todos juntos **¿tan tarde es?

**-Esta bien, gracias Momoko….Miyako me alegra que ya estés mejor y Kaoru, me da gusto conocerte por fin **¿Cómo me conoce?

**-¿Eh?...si mucho gusto…este **sabe mi nombre pero yo no el de ella

**-Keane, puedes llamarme Keane **escuche alguna ves ese nombre….¿acaso es la mayor Keane?

**-Ven Kaoru, ayúdame con las cosas **requiero algo de aire después de tanto

Los chicos y Miyako se quedan junto a Keane, Momoko y yo vamos al centro de alimentos y lo extraño es que tenían listo todo, ahora se que ella es la mayor Keane, una de las mas grandes oficiales en Fenrir, mientras camínanos solo nos quedamos calladas, no se que decir, conocer a mi "suegra"….a pesar de que no es su madre verdadera siento que debo comportarme

**-¿No te lo esperabas verdad? **¿eh?

**-¿Sobre que? **Se de que habla pero

**-Cuando la conocí por primera ves me quede igual que tu o Miyako, al principio solo sabia que era mi superior, después me entere que era la "madre" de Brick, no sabia como reaccionar, que decir, hasta que hable con ella y me sentí relajada….por eso te recomiendo ser tu misma cuando tengas oportunidad de hablar con ella **requiero un mejor consejo

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, me siento tan fuera de lugar en esto….supongo que Butch sintió lo mismo cuando conoció a mi familia **supongo que las nauseas las sintió también

**-Es normal, Brick y Boomer pasaron por lo mismo….aunque me dijeron mis padres que debía alejarme de el y mi hermana me dijo que era su novio, me quería morir en ese momento **¿eso me hace sentir mas afortunada?

**-¡Ya llegamos! **Solo respira Kaoru, respira

**-Me alegro, por lo visto el centro de comida sigue con su mejor calidad en la comida **ojala tuviera cámara, todos estamos tranquilos y con ánimos, solo faltan las demás familias y seria una gran reunión, Butch calmado, Boomer mas contento junto a Miyako, Brick y Momoko sin pelear y yo….aun sin saber que decir cuando hable con ella

POV Butch

No se que me pasa, debería de decirle que es algo incorrecto que se esconda de nosotros, que no tenga el coraje para verme desde que llego, que no quería tener contacto con ella y me dejara de vigilar, pero solo quiero estar a su lado mientras pueda….¿amor maternal?...sé que no es mi madre, pero me siento calmado a su lado….a pesar de tratarla como basura hace años, no me guarda rencor, debería reclamarme por ser como soy, decirme que si sigo así moriré antes de que ella se vuelva una anciana, pero su manera de ser….tan tierna y comprensiva….cuando supe de su ascenso no me intereso….mas desgraciado no podría ser

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-Pase **¿Quién será?...inclusive estoy perdiendo mi sentido de ser cuidadoso con todo

**-Espero no interrumpir **el profesor….habrá venido a colarse

**-Claro que no, puede sentarse si gusta **siempre responde con una sonrisa

**-No gracias, solo vine a entregarle esto a Brick **una misión supongo

**-¿Aun sigue Jojo tratando de crear su "paraíso"? **su cara cambio, al igual que Brick no le agrada

**-Eso es algo que usted sabe mejor que yo **sabio del profesor no meterse con ella

**-No te preocupes mama, trabajo es trabajo….debo ir a prepararme **¿solo el?

**-Estaremos listos en un segundo también** ellas y Boomer piensan que estamos incluidos

**-No se preocupen, solo es ir a supervisar algo…no es necesario el equipo **se que miente

**-Que todo salga bien…Brick **aprieta sus manos muy fuertes, ella sabe algo

**-Lo hare, disfruten su comida **nos mira como si no fuera a volver

**-¿Qué raro que solo vaya el?, pero si es de rutina no habrá que preocuparse **a pesar de decir eso Kaoru, Momoko y mi madre no están muy tranquilas

**-¿Sucede algo malo, madre? **Tengo que calmarla

**-No es nada, sigamos disfrutando la comida **se a tranquilizado….solo un poco

Pasamos comiendo tranquilamente, mas tarde nos retiramos dejando a Boomer y Miyako descansando, Kaoru y yo nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones mientras Momoko y Keane nos dejan en el ascensor sin decir una palabra

**-Todo fue muy lindo esta tarde, nunca espere conocerla a ella…. espero le caiga bien **¿bromea verdad?

**-Ella sabe juzgar bien a las personas desde que los ve, no deberías preocuparte por eso **no es como su familia que casi me crucifica

**-Pero me preocupa mas Brick, Momoko y ella se quedaron muy inquietas **ella también lo noto…todos lo notamos

**-Descuida, es como tu lo dijiste, es solo rutina **quiero creer eso

Oficina del director

**-Todo es por el bien de la humanidad, recuérdelo **dice Mojo cerrándola puerta

**-¿A dónde lo enviaron esta ves? **

**-Lo mandaron a cazar un Aether, dicen que esto no debe de saberse y es de prioridad omega **

**-Deberían dejarnos participar en esto también**

**-Dijo que perder a uno que a 6 es aceptable**

**-¡Pero esta hablando de Brick!**

**-Descuida, por el momento no podemos hacer nada**

**-Debí ser yo…no el**

**-El acepto para no permitir que mas "especiales" murieran en balde**

**-"Especiales"….solo nos usa como ganado para sus propios fines, si falla otro tomara su lugar**

**-Me duele igual que a ti Momoko, pero ten fe en que hallare la manera de detener esto**

**-Debe haber algo ilegal en lo que hace**

**-Todo a su tiempo, pronto sabremos que planea**

**-Si Brick sigue haciendo esto solo, no habrá tiempo para el**

**-Lo se….lo se**


	13. Chapter 13: Question

**Ya la tenia hecha, pero no tenia tiempo pa subirla...es lo malo de seguir corriendo en esta vida y no pararse, puedes caer pero al momento de levantarte es dificil...por eso voy rodando XD**

Capitulo 13: Question

POV Butch

Volvimos a las andadas, Miyako ya recuperada y misiones de las que nos gustan a todos….pero hay algo que no cuadra, y eso es Brick

**-Una buena caza, obtuvimos la célula de estos Ogretail y dejamos campo abierto para los recolectores **nuestra líder provisional "Blossom" aplausos por favor

**-Fue sencillo, realmente no tenían oportunidad **dice mi amada Kaoru, aunque se vería mas encantadora si no estuviera sentada encima de los 5 cadáveres de Ogretail

**-Es bueno volver a sentir esa adrenalina del combate **se ve muy animada la rubia

**-Pero es mejor que estés aquí a nuestro lado **son como el pan y el café Boomer y "Bubbles", sin ellos no pasas un buen día

**-¿Te molesta algo Butch? **No me di cuenta que estaba muy silencioso

**-¿Sabes algo de Brick?...abandonarnos antes de empezar no es su estilo **no lo es

**-Ya lo había explicado el, recibió ordenes de ir a otro lado….no tienes que saber mas **su voz es de enojada y dolida, sabe mas que nosotros sobre esto

**-Pero ya van dos semanas consecutivas, ni siquiera le vemos cuando regresamos y cuando regresa se encierra en su cuarto **estamos muy preocupados

**-Esta bien, se los aseguro….regresemos **nos evita…es como si quisiera decirnos algo pero no puede

Volvimos a la base y sorpresa, no esta….Keane aun esta aquí con nosotros pero pronto se ira, no es coincidencia si me lo preguntan que este ella aquí y las "misiones" de Brick hayan aumentado, le pregunto pero me responde igual que Momoko, "todo esta bien"…nada esta bien

Cuarto de Butch

**-Debería de pintar el techo** un color obscuro para que no se note la mugre

**-No, esta bien así **ya pasamos nuestros ratos juntos sin estar de servicio, recostados en el piso de mi habitación pasando el tiempo

**-Te digo, un color mas oscuro resaltaría mas mi actitud **siniestra y apuesta

**-Entonces pinta todo de negro para que nadie te vea **Auch

**-Estas muy animada hoy **no me insulta así en mucho, algo la molesta

**-Perdón, es solo esto sobre Brick….¿que tanto hará? **todos nos preguntamos eso

**-Tal ves le hace trabajos secretos al director, o intenta encontrarse consigo mismo….no lo se **otra ves regresan mis dolores de cabeza

**-Es muy raro, **me dice de rareza….estar conmigo así ya es raro de hecho

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-Pasen **adoro las visitas….no es cierto pero no me queda de otra

**-Parece entretenido lo que hacen **la rubia sin sesos volvió

**-Solo estamos decidiendo que color le favorece al techo **muy entretenido

**-¿Podemos? **Ya que

**-Acomódense **la dueña de mi cuarto ahora

**-¿Eso es una mancha muy grande? **no lo había notado

**-Es eso u otro mundo nos vigila **espero lo segundo

**-Debe ser algo que arrojo, aun esta….jugoso **tal ves fue una pizza, tal ves fue un pastel, tal ves fue….quedémonos con los primero dos

**-Y….¿que piensan sobre Brick? **y se abre el debate

**-De hecho a eso venimos, intentamos hablar con alguien en la administración pero dicen que es clasificado **no hablaran de todas maneras a dos rubios que estén husmeando

**-Debe haber alguna manera de saber **muy decidida Kaoru

**-No lo creo, lo intente con mama pero….me dice que no me preocupe tanto **nuestra madre guarda mas secretos que nadie, por eso es de alto rango

**-Debiste intentar mas hermano, algo raro sucede y nadie habla sobre ello **inclusive los de defensa y recolección hablan solo rumores que ya sabemos

**-Momoko es la clave, ella nos evita cada ves que preguntamos sobre el y se pone hasta de malas **en sus días o le duele saber

**-Es igual que mi madre, no dirá nada **supongo que por eso congeniaron ella y Momoko

**-¿Alguien mas a quien podamos recurrir? **No se me ocurre ninguno y a Miyako tampoco

**-Bellum…..el director Jojo….el profesor….eso nos deja con 0 **un número muy bueno

El silencio que sigue es algo abrumador, normalmente desde que llegue no se callaban y ahora…tiempos difíciles para los RPB

**-Beeep-Beeep-**

**-Parece que termino **ya era hora

**-¿Termino quien? **Ya lo veras hermano

**-Poochi a estado por horas buscando información en la red, por eso estábamos aquí esperando **para matar el tiempo es efectivo

**-Parece que hayo algo…¿proyecto God? **Un nombre de poca imaginación

**-No es nada, el proyecto God se supone que es una instalación que generara un escudo que le de a los humanos mas espacios y seguridad a las bases **hmmm

**-Seguimos sin nada entonces **¿sera?

**-No estaría tan seguro, tanto yo como ustedes saben que la mayoría de los recursos se han desviado hacia este proyecto pero…Brick esta incluido en esto **me lleno mas de dudas cada ves que busco

**-¿Incluido?...¿para que quieren un God Eater como Brick? **buena pregunta rubia

**-No dice mucho….pero supongo que si van con Momoko y nosotros con mi madre sabremos mas **ataque a dos frentes

**-De acuerdo…y esa cosa de hecho es carne de tu emparedado **adivino lo que esta en el techo

POV Kaoru

Nos dividimos para saber mas de lo que pasaba en realidad, es costumbre de la compañía tener secretos a las personas incluyéndonos pero a Brick, un amigo nuestro y líder….se que no nos debe de importar mucho lo que pase pero…..es parte de nuestra familia, mi familia….y requerimos saber que pasa, no tardamos mucho en dar con Momoko que se encuentra en los pasillos observando la televisión

**-Varios manifestantes de la ciudad de New Tokio se han congregado para manifestarse por el hecho del recorte de bienes y alimentos designados para el proyecto God, varios de los asistentes dicen que no es justo que los traten de esa manera y priva además de sus derechos ciudadanos-**

**-Esos derechos los perdimos el día que perdimos el planeta **parece saber lo que dice

**-Hola Momoko, ¿qué haces? **nada como una platica entre amigas….aunque mejor dejo que Miyako hable por ahora

**-Nada…solo observo las noticias **hmmm, parece que nos esperaba

**-Sabes venimos a hablar sobre….**es directa Miyako

**-Lo se, pero ya les dije que no tienen por qué preocuparse **sigue a la defensiva

**-Mira somos un equipo, no debemos tener secretos entre nosotros **ahora voy yo

**-A esos tipos de secretos se les llama códigos de seguridad, no tienen el rango para saberlo y menos yo **no se si dice la verdad o sigue dándonos la vuelta

**-Pero debes de saber algo **eso Miyako sigamos insistiendo

**-No tiene sentido hablar con ustedes **hace una retirada

**-Oye no puedes dejarnos así…. **auch

**-¡NO TIENEN QUE PREOCUPARSE YA SE LOS DEJE EN CLARO! **Esta furiosa y me acaba de dar una palmada en la mano cuando trate de detenerla

**-Sera mejor dejarla por ahora **eso creo yo, si lo vuelve a hacer no responderé a mis actos

POV Butch

**-¿Y bien?...ya sabes por que estamos aquí así que dinos lo que sabes **nunca me a gustado darle rodeos a los asuntos

**-Lo lamento eso es clasificado **¿clasificado?...al diablo con el periódico

**-Mira nos enteraremos de una manera u otra mama **haber si la convence el rubio

**-Les agradecería que no lo hicieran, no quiero que se metan en problemas….lo único que les diré es que Brick pasa a tomar misiones especiales designado por el consejo, así que no tiene nada de raro eso **para evitarnos y comentar eso solo hay dos cosas, ¿o esta diciendo la verdad y lo estamos tomando personal?...¿o no nos esta diciendo toda la historia?

**-¿Tiene algo que ver con el dichoso proyecto God? **un golpe directo, haber como responde

**-Les tendré que pedir que se vayan **¿Qué?

**-Pero…..solo queremos saber **¿acaso nos corrió a nosotros?

**-Como su superior les pido que se retiren y queda estrictamente prohibido decir algo de lo que hemos dicho….y como su madre les pido que tengan fe, no dejaría que su hermano….mi hijo…le pasara algo **no sé que decir

**-Vámonos Butch **….

Salimos de su oficina y empezamos el regreso de nuestra derrota a mi habitación, supongo que Kaoru y Miyako les fue como a nosotros, no nos dirán nada ni mi madre, ni Momoko y como si fuera adivino las encontramos también con una mirada de derrota, nos quedamos sentados sin decir nada, no había nada que decir ya que no averiguamos nada…..pasan dos horas en silencio, no hay llamada de misión, ni siquiera queríamos salir de ahí por el momento, me quedo sentado a un lado de Kaoru mientras Miyako y Boomer se encuentran recostados en mi cama….ojala pasara algo

**-"¡LLAMANDO A EL EQUIPO RPB, PRESENTENSE EN LA SALA DE CONFERIENCIAS DE INMEDITAO CLAVE ROJA, NO ES UN SIMULACRO!"**

**-¿Qué sucede? **ni idea

**-Rápido vamos **de vuelta al negocio por ahora

Corremos a presentarnos en la sala de conferencias donde se encuentra ya Momoko y el profesor nos recibe

**-Esta es la situación, se ideo un plan que requiere toda la ayuda que se pueda aquí en la base de Rusia, como el equipo principal atenderán el llamado **rusos…..son tan orgullosos que debe de ser serio que nos llamen a nosotros o a cualquier otra base

**-¿Cuándo partimos? **Habla la líder concentrada en esto…..¿pero por qué aprieta los puños?

**-Ahora mismo, tomen sus god arcs y suban al transporte, los dejara en la base de china y después de ahí directo a la base rusa Luka, ahí se les dará instrucciones de lo que deberán de hacer, la directiva de Fenrir cuenta con ustedes **Luka…. Ya estuve ahí y solo sé que están locos

**-¿No vendrá el líder Brick con nosotros? **Miyako sigue insistiendo pero no creo que sea un buen momento

**-Tiene una misión que cumplir, pero se reunirá con ustedes cuando regrese, es de suma prioridad que la mayoría de ustedes este presente **asi que no vendrá

**-Entendido, muévanse equipo **quiere verlo

**-Un segundo, dice que la mayoría debemos estar aquí ¿y piensa mandar a Brick solo?, sugiero que alguien lo espere para que lo acompañe, puede pasar algo igual a lo de la otra ves e ir solo será peligroso **esto será un favor y que vea que puede confiar en nosotros

**-Sugiero que sea Momoko, así estará mas protegido el líder, no hay mucho descanso para el **parece que la rubia entendió lo que hago

**-Si, nosotros también apoyamos eso, ¿verdad Boomer? **por eso la amo

**-Por supuesto, **mi hermano lento pero seguro

**-Lo lamento pero tengo que decir que eso es **chsss se va a negar

**-Si me permite, eso seria lo mas adecuado para el éxito de esta misión, no queremos pasar por lo mismo y menos cuando es solo uno del equipo **nos apoya….espero pueda confiar mas

**-Hmmmm, siendo así de acuerdo, no pierdan mas el tiempo yo me encargare de lo demás **aunque se rige por sus códigos y procedimientos el profesor es buena persona

**-¡SI! **vámonos

**-(susurro) gracias **es lo unico que me dice cuando paso junto a ella, no es justo que mi hermano se la pase solo, si no ¿qué seria de mi y mi sobrenombre de lobo solitario?

Nos preparamos lo mejor que podemos y corremos hacia la entrada, tomamos nuestras god arcs y salimos hacia el helicóptero que al momento de subir veo a mi madre desde una de las ventanas, no se por qué pero le hago una seña de que estaremos bien y ella me responde de la misma manera….se siente raro que haya alguien que se preocupe alguien por ti y mas cuando no te das cuenta de eso

**-Sera un viaje largo, así que descansen todo lo que puedan **el piloto nos da un buen dato, cuando lleguemos a la base de china Suyin nos abrigaremos para el duro frio que hay

Veo como nos alejamos de la base, atravesamos varias áreas destruidas y desiertos, también algunos aragamis se ven en el trayecto como si fuera uno de esos antiguos documentales donde hay animales, aunque ahora ya no hay…todos fueron devorados, pasan dos horas y los demás están dormidos, seguiré su ejemplo…..me siento algo cansado de tanto pensar, inclusive miro debajo de nosotros en una ruinas y creo que vi a una persona…..¿pero es imposible no?...empiezo a mirar mejor antes de alejarnos y la veo….es una chica, tan blanca como la nieve, en serio debo estar soñando, pero se aleja a toda velocidad….¿un segundo? alguien la sigue…¿Brick?...


End file.
